Dream to Reality
by NicaeaMonochromeDreamEater
Summary: Ayrenne, a girl who died in her world after being shot. She didn't get into the happy ending category. She has been reborn into Khr as an albino girl, Lucianna. And she has triplets as brothers too. Oh the wonders. "I'M EXCITED TO BE IN KHR" shrieked the girl. She's pretty handful in a way. Currently in Oc's past. I'm bad on summary. Sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : KHR is not mine.**

Summary: Ayrenne, a girl who died in her world after being shot. She didn't get into the happy ending category. She reborn into Khr. She became an albino girl named Lucianna. She has brothers as triplets too. Oh the wonders. "I'M EXCITED TO BE IN KHR!" shrieked the girl. She's pretty handful too.

Chapter 1: Previous life?

Like every other fictions, the ones OC stories, they started with their own OC's death in the real world then transfer into anime world, right? Some are tragic, some are not. Or they don't start stories with death. Some stories don't start with it. Yes, my mistake.

My story started with a death. Yes, it is.

I was walking from home to a amusement park. By train. My friends are inviting me to go there. I was bored. Soo bored. Why not?

I have a lot free time doing nothing. I was watching Katekyo Hitman Reborn. That anime… is a great and addicting story. It's a great influence to have determination. Sadly, I don't have determination. I just go on with what life giving me.

One day, my friend called me one evening. Inviting me to go to amusement park for a class reunion. It's a start of holidays and a class reunion this early? Geez.

I just finished high school. I'm aiming for Arts College in Japan. Hehe, anime influence.

I'm lazy and I just finished the last episode of KHR. I watched several times and read the manga twice. The manga finished. I wanted it to continue but oh well. NOT. AMANO AKIRA! IF YOU WANT ME TO CLIMB THE FUJI MOUNTAIN, I'LL CLIMB AS LONG AS YOU CONTINUE THE MANGA. Sniff, cue the teardrop. I can't do anything since Amano Akira, my favorite mangaka declares it to be finished. Sniffle.

So I went to my bathroom to change of course. It's December so I need to wear thick clothes since it's snowing. I have short black hair and brown eyes. I don't really care about beauty. It's troublesome. I'm in short pants and a Vongola-crest t-shirt. Betcha jealous. No? Okay. Forever alone.

I changed into blue jeans, long-sleeved red shirt and Izaya from Durarara kind of jacket. Oi, it was a bit expensive to get from my work salary too. Pout. I take my bag and slide over my arm. Inside are my money, cellphone and my glasses. I'm shortsighted.

I wore my black shoes, wear my scarf and get out of my house. "I'm taking off." To no one in the house. I wanted to try some of japan culture. Don't judge. You don't? You're my friend now. Hehehe. Sorry. Walking to train station might take a while. I checked at my phone's watch. It's still early. I can make it there.

_I did not know that… once I get out of that house, it's my last time seeing my house._

I don't have parents. I'm an orphan. NO one adopts me. Sad face. But well, they have their own reason.

Can't help it among the kids. I'm simple, boring. Other kids are cheerful. I have a Kuroko's invisible presence. It's pretty cool for me actually. But, that's the reason I always transfer to different orphanage. Sigh.

The train station. I paid for a ticket to the next town. The next town has a amusement park. This town doesn't. That's two stations away.

Oh! Lucky~~The train arrived without I've to wait. I enter into the train. There's a lot of people. _No choice. I'll just stand._ I took out earphones and plug it with my phone and hear Free Splash, Free's ending song. I looked out to see the scenery. It's night.

_The class reunion is at nine. Now is still eight. I have one hour. Thirty minutes to reach there._

So continuing my story. In short, I don't have friends. I rarely make them due to my tranfers. But after age 16, the start of high school, I managed to have friends but rarely spent time with them or them to me.I don't hang out with my friends, outside from school. I usually watch anime, play games or watch TV during free times.

They never ask me how I'm doing during the just now. I just don't know how to handle friends. Because I didn't have friend when I'm young. If you guys wanna know. I'm just a bit lonely. That's all. Hehe.

Well, I'm looking forward to the class reunion. Though I might just get ignored. Sniffle.

Well, until I reached there, I'll just read fanfictions. These day interesting stories post up. I wonder did they update. _Oh! This is interesting._

After a good thirty minutes,

"Oh my god, finally, arrived." I stretched like a cat. I put my earphone and my phone into my bag and hold a taxi. Asking the driver to send me to the amusement park.

I seat inside the taxi and relaxing. It's a good time to exercise now and then. I've been eating a lot of snacks and surprisingly it still around my original weight. Woman's weight is a secret, y'know?

Ten minutes later. (THE POWER OF TIME SKIPPING!)

_Wah~! It so big~_. Amusement park is a big place. I gaped at the place like an idiot. I already paid the taxi and he just drove off. "Ahem" I coughed and went to the counter to buy a ticket inside.

Then, I get pass the security using the ticket. When I'm inside, everything seems to be larger than what you see from outside of the amusement park. I checked my phone to see the time. And guess what? I'm on time.

I sat on a nearby bench. Waiting for my friends. Families and couples came and goes passed by me. I just looked. _Family is nice. Couple is sweet. Ah, I want to be like them. _I nodded as to agree with myself.

"Oh! Ayrenne!" I looked to who called my name. Ah, some of my classmates. I don't remember some of their names. Anime brainwash. I do not regret the brainwash actually. I'm an odd girl, I know. I stand up. I remember the song 'Stand Up' from one of KHR endings. Heh.

"Did you wait long?" the same ask. I shook my head as a no.

"Really? We have to wait for some of them to come. They're late."

" I know right? I don't like waiting."

"You know that Kaz has tendencies to be late."

"Eh, don't joke with me."

They're chatting and I'm just smile. That's a habit. I can't join their conversation. _Kaz. Who is he? I don't remember._

My other classmates, I presume, arrived. So all of us went and tried various attractions. I've been in their conversation at times. Well, I had fun trying the attractions. So no regrets.

It's already one in the morning. The amusement park close at three in the morning. Why? I don't know. We rest for a while at a fast-food restaurant. We ordered some food and drinks. And sit wherever available.

"Hey, later, let's try the roller coaster."

"But we already went there once."

I_ can't stay too late or I'll miss the last train which means I have to walk home._

"Um… I need to go home or I'll miss the train."

"Oh, okay. you can go."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Bye!" I jogged to the entrance back while looking through my shoulder. As much as I want to say ' Bye- Bi~ ' I can't. it'll weird them out.

"Bye-Bye!" they're nice people. I like them.

Ten minutes after, I arrived again at the train station. "Phew, I managed get the last ticket." I sighed in relief. I waited for the train to arrived. I looked around. Some of the families that I see, I recognize them from amusement park. I guess, they're going home.

Time skip (some time later)

_How did I get in this situation._ I sweatdropped.

The situation was like this: The train arrived. Not many people are there. So I randomly seat anywhere. Two families seat near me. One on the right side and the other on the left side. They started to bicker. The families know each other, apparently.

They bicker about their children intelligence.

" My kids always get 1st place and 4th place!" the right family's father said.

" But your youngest always get 18th place! My Sophia always get trophies in gymnastics and 2nd place in class." The left family's father said.

_Why do they fight here? Let me rephrase the question. Why do they seat near me of all empty places?_ I'm crying deep down. Sad face.

They keep bickering and talking nonsense. I look at their kids and they were scared and hugging their moms.

"Excuse me, could you please not fight? You're scaring your own kids." I decided to speak up.

"Don't interfere, outsider" Both of them speak at the same time to ME.

"Don't copy me." They both speak at the same time again

I was shocked. I feel like a vein popped out on my head. I need to calm down. I smiled.

We arrived at a station. One more and I can go home but first, need to speak to some idiots. Just when I want to speak up, people wearing black mask entered the train. Two of them holding guns and aimed at us. All of us are shocked. The door was closed.

'_EH?_'

"Surrender all your money!"

The kids hugged their mom tighter scared. I looked at them. _Shit, robbery, with kids around as well._ Both families and I couldn't speak. We're not suicidal so we did what they ask.

"Just don't hurt the kids, okay?" I throw my wallet at them and the two families behind me follow the suit.

"Of course if they're good kids." One of the guys smirked.

I tched. They're planning to run away at the next station. Now, they have our wallets. I can't just let them go, my life is in the wallet. Yes, I maybe selfish. But hey, don't worry. I'm not gonna die. Proud face.

We're nearing the next station and I can't think! _Damn. Oh no. We already arrived. Shit. My wallet._

The robbers went out the train. No ones there except for the security guard. Why not let the security guard handle? I would seriously. But that guy is sleeping. He has drool too. _Eww_.

"Stay here." I spoke to the families.

"You can't be possibly going to stop them right?" The left head family spoke.

" I am, in fact" I replied.

"But you'll die!"

_Hmm… He's annoying._ So I went out to face the robbers, ignoring the shouts behind me. The kids are looking at me.

I'm not trying to be a hero. Seriously, I'm not. But my wallet is my life~~ Yes, I'm a money face. I'm like Mammon in a way. Haha.

"Oi!" I shouted.

The robbers look their back and to see me. They were shocked that I followed them and the families follow me too.. Out of the train, that is.

"VOOOIII!-" I coughed. I don't know how Squalo's seiyuu, whoever he is, I forgot his name, how did he do the 'VOOII!'s?'. "Why the hell you guys follow me?"

"I'm gonna help too. We can't just let you face trouble." Liar, he's not gonna help. Why? Because I can see hesitation and fear in his eyes. It's too obvious.

"Y-yes, that's right." Liar, They both are. How pathetic. Excuse me for that. I can't stay long separated from my money. I refuse to handle them. I don't like this feeling I'm having now. Just ignore it.

"Do whatever you want." I'm losing patience. Why? I don't know.

Suddenly, the third child of the right family, the last one to get out from the train, desperately following her family tripped and fell right in front the robbers, making one of the robbers startled and aim his gun at the child. I desperately ran in front of the child and at the same moment that bastard pulled the trigger.

_SHIT. THAT'S WAY TOO MUCH CLICHÉ, LIFE! _

BAMM!

A loud noise. My ears are ringing. Blood at my stomach. So much blood.

I fell to the ground on my back facing the station's ceiling. The robber and the families shocked. And I think I'm in slow motion mode. _The hell? Very too much cliché, life. Way much._

"Shit! What the hell did you do?!" The other robber smacked his partner's head. His partner apologized to his friend.

"Anyway, we need to run."

"Oiii, wait!" It seems the guard awakes but too late to save me. _GODDAMMIT._ The guard looked at me shocked. The robbers started to run and the guard chases. I hear gunshots.

The families rushed to me. Talking, screaming or yelling, I don't know. My ears are still ringing I can't hear.

I look up to the ceiling. The snow. I can see them. The station's ceiling is made from glass. It's pretty, I didn't realize it until now. I should look at sky more often but… I don't think I'll have a chance.

The right family head calling someone. I wonder, who it is. The kid that I protected is crying beside me. _Why the hell didn't her family look out for her that time? How irresponsible. _She opened her eyes to see me. The eyes are teary. I just showed my smile and she's shocked. The blood overflows and formed a puddle under me. It's feels slimy. _Urgh._

_'Soo cold. Soo cold. Pain. Pain. It hurts. It hurts. My consciousness is fading. Am I gonna die? But I don't wanna. There's a lot of things I want to see. Animes, people that I have yet to see, sceneries, anime goods, mangas, and … anime. Snow and my blood is the last things I want to see. I want to die after seeing more pretty bishounens like in anime. Yea, I would be happy after seeing that. But I haven't fulfill my dream of having new family, friends and ah, a cute pet. Maybe a tiger? Haha they can't be tamed. Or I'll die faster._

_But anyway, that's why I want to live. I don't wanna die, not fulfilling my dreams. I don't care if I have to sacrifice some money but I want to live. Please, someone, help me. I don't mind to make a pact with a devil. I don't mind having a curse just to live. But please I want…. To Live.'_ Then I black out.

**A/N: DONE~ This was my first story i was meant to post at first. But I thought it was bad so I post the other story. The next chapter is already done. But I'll post it on Saturday. So bye~ don't forget to R&R. That would help me a lot. ^~^.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Nichi.

_I DIED. Well, at least, that was what I'm thinking. Cuz.. I'm in some sort of tea party in a room. Alice in Wonderland? I do remember that some robbers shot me. I was dying. No mistaken it._

And just when I asked to God that I want to live. _Damn you, Life. Ok, I'm sorry. Please let me wake up?_

No response.

_Goddammit, Life._

I sit on a chair and took a bite of a pink macaroon. I sang anime songs. I look at my nails. _That's pretty long…_ She looked at herself.

"W-WHAT THE- WHY AM I WEARING A DRESS?!" She looked at her dress. Her dress was long sleeved; black colored and was until her knees. It has lace belt at her waist. She also wore white knee socks and black shoes. _Well, it does looked nice. I don't mind._ She blushed a bit.

"I'm bored~~ Am I really is dead? If I'm dead, where am I~? Weird looking heaven or weird looking hell?" She complained. _Ahh, I don't have anything to do. I'm bored._ She became a slime person on the chair while looking at the snowing ceiling.

The room was snowing from the ceiling. The room has a round table and two chairs. Two cups, a teapot and a plate of macaroons. It has a chess patterns on the table and blood colored wall.

_This place is weird. It's like for two people. Come to think of it, snow was the last thing I saw. And blood._ She looked around the place.

"You've arrived." The girl heard a voice and startled. She looked around her and saw no one.

"G-GHOST?!" She shouted.

"Ahaha. No, I'm not. I'm…. how you say… your angel guardian, maybe?" The gentle voice that sounded like a man said, uncertain on how he wants to explained himself.

"Angel Guardian?" The girl didn't seem to believe it.

"Yes, think of me as that for now. Since I don't know how to explain." The voice said.

"Where are you?" The girl began to search for the voice, under the table, inside the teapot and so on.

"A-ah, don't look for me. It's useless since I don't have a body, anyway." The voice said, making the girl stop searching.

"Eh~ then you're not God, right?" She asked sitting back at the chair.

"No."

"Are you going to bring me back?"

"…"

"So?" She asked to the voice while eating the macaroons.

"That would be no. Since you already died."

Ayrenne who was taking a sip from the already filled cup, blurted back out the drink.

"W-WHAT?" She stuttered. She froze for a moment.

"Ah, are you alright?" A white lace napkin came towards her.

She snapped out of it, put the cup down and accepts the napkin. "Thank you." She wiped her mouth. Then she sits properly on the chair. "So I did die. Then where am I? Why am are we here?" She asked.

"This is mine and your world. It's a dimension that no one else can enter except for us both."

"Eh, what do you mean?" She started to get serious.

"This world is made by both of us. I'm your guardian and kinda like a part of you so I have the right to be in here and create this dimension with you. You just create this by your own imagination."

"Oh. Its weird. Snowing and blood colored wall."

"That's because snow and blood was the last thing you saw before you died." The voice just went honest. The girl shuddered.

"Eh~ is it?" The girl sweatdropped. "So why are we here? You didn't answer that." She was curious.

"That's because…. I want to give you a second chance to live."

"HUH?!" The girl shocked hearing that.

"I.. as your somehow guardian.. I could grant you a wish if you want."

_Huh? What is this guy saying?_

"I could grant you to the world Katekyo Hitman Reborn, your favorite anime, too."

"SERIOUSLY?!" The girl slams her hands on the table looking at the snowing ceiling. "Wait… what if this is just a prank?"

The voice laughs, amused. "No pranks, trust me. I have the ability to grant one wish. But there's a price that you have to pay."

"Eh? What is it?"

"You will have to carry huge burdens."

"Burdens? I know that's hard but I can do it. Probably." The girl looked uncertain.

"Then, another reason I want to send you there is to save me."

"Eh?" The girl looked shocked after hearing one thing after another.

"I'm actually a stone-"

"W-WAIT! I'm so confuse. Why me?! Why not anyone else?"

"That's because you're special. I like you." The girl blushed different kind of shades.

"What is this all of the sudden?!" The girl stuttered.

The voice laughs. "Sorry, I couldn't help but to tease you. But I'm not lying. You're special to me. Did you remember me?"

The girl looked confused.

"A kitten, Nichi, you once called me."

"Nichi?" AH! I remembered. If I'm not mistaken…

**FLASHBACK**

A small Ayrenne was playing on a sand box alone in the orphanage. She was humming. Suddenly she heard a small cute mew. She looked at the direction where the sound came from and saw a small gray-black stripes kitten.

"Wah~ So cute." She picked up the cat and pets the kitten. She laughs as the kitten purrs. Then, the kitten mewed again, asking for food.

"Are you hungry?" She asked. She receives another mew as a yes.

"Oh ok. Wait here." The girl said, pointing at a tree near the sand box and went back inside the orphanage. After a while, she came back out.

"You're still here~! Good." She smiles. She went to the kitten and take out a sardine fish from her white dress's pocket that she used to hid the fish.

"I sneaked this out. Don't worry as long as the caretakers don't know, we wont be caught" She grinned.

"Here you go." She gently put the fish down beside the kitten. The she sits beside the kitten under the tree. She looked at the kitten as he eats the fish.

After the kitten finished, she put the kitten on her lap.

"Are you a stray?" the kitten purrs.

"Can I call you Nichi?" The kitten looks at her and mewed as a yes.

"You're smart~" The girl pets the kitten, Nichi and praised him.

Days after that, Ayrenne always plays with the kitten everyday. Sometimes, she got scolded for always sneaked out the sardines. But she still plays with Nichi. Then one day, she transfer to another orphanage.

"Sorry Nichi, I can't play with you anymore. I'm transferring to another place. I can't bring you. Sorry.." The girl looked sad and pets the kitten for the last time.

"Take care of yourself. Be a good kitty." She takes her bags and went away with the caretakers of the new orphanage. She looked at Nichi for the last time and went away. She cried after that, losing her friend.

**END**

"You're that Nichi?"

"Yes."

"EH?!"

"I took a form of a kitten that time, looking at the world. Then I went hungry. I found you and you feed me. Then I came everyday to play with you. When you go away, I felt sad so I change back to my entity form and followed you everyday." He laughs.

"Stalker?"

"It hurts me when you said that." "Ah, sorry"

"I don't have a real body. When I was in kitten form, I borrowed the body from a new born kitten."

"Oh."

"So continuing about my another reason sending you to another world is to save me. I'm have a body in that world. I live there as a stone, what they call Philosopher Stone."

"ALCHEMIST ?" The voice laughs at her reaction.

"Somehow yes, there're still alchemists in that era. So they're trying to find me. So I'm in big trouble especially when the alchemists is smarter in this era. I'm going to make you reborn in your favorite world but you won't meet the characters that easily because I'm gonna make you born in the alchemist family to prevent them having me. I'm having a hard time controlling that body.. So it's hard for me to decide good or bad."

The girl thinks for a while._ If I'm not mistaken, Philopher Stone is a stone that can change metals into gold and they called it elixir of life as well. Help? Don't? Help? Don't? But he's Nichi… I decided then._

"Can you accept that? I will accompany you in that world since I enjoyed being with you" The voice laughs and the girl blushed "-and I'll give you a special abilities as well."

"Special abilities?"

"Yes, but I can't tell you what is it. You might get mad at me or happy. Who knows."

"Eh~ Okay then."

"Hm?"

"I'll do it since I get to go in my favorite world and… saving Nichi is my top priority in that world." She grinned.

"You're kind. I'm happy to be called as Nichi" The voice said.

"Yeah! So let's go~!"

"When you're in that world, your name will change and I will be….you'll find out in that world" The girl looked confused at the voice. Then a door opened. She looked at the door.

"Be safe and good luck in your new life. I'll meet you soon." She heard as she walked into the door, smiling.

**A/N: I decided to post the new chapter earlier. The next chapter will coming up soon. R&R ^~^ Bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi~ Enjoy~**

Chapter 3: In a new world.

_HM? HMMMMMMMMMMMMM? IT SO DARK! WHERE AM I? _I panicked. _I WAS WITH NICHI A WHILE AGO. DID HE TRICK ME INTO HELL? _

Suddenly when I opened my eyes, I realized that I was in a basket. _What? Why am I so small? Oh right. I'm a baby. Nichi did say I'd reborn. Speaking of reborn, I'm in KHR! I'M SO HAPPY~!_

I giggled. Someone heard that and come to the basket I was in. _A doctor?_ The doctor looked surprised. He went away, calling someone.

_'How rude, looking at me like I'm a monster. Geez, this cute baby is hurt, y'know?'_ I would pout if I can. But this body is more troublesome than I thought.

I tried to stand up. TRIED. Then I fell back to the basket. I tried to stand again. The same thing happens. _What the- why~?! Now I know how the Arcobaleno would feel once they change into their baby form. Damn._

The doctor came in with a guy. The guy was pretty good looking at his age. Blond hair with red eyes. He wore a suit too.

_This early and I met a mafia?_ I tried to laugh but instead I giggle_. Ah, being like this making me irritated._

"She's alive! See!" The doctor said, showing the man, me. He's speaking Italian. I can understand because I took Italian class after watching KHR. Haha.

"Your daughter is alive_!" Of course I am. This doctor is really rude_. Pout but could not. _Wait.. your…._ _Daughter? DAUGHTER?! That means this pretty looking hot dude is my father?! I'm jealous of my mother already,_ I didn't meet her yet but she probably exhausted giving birth to me. Since I'm a bit bloody right now.

"Ah~ She's alive. Thank goodness~" My father, I suppose take me out from the basket, hugging me to his chest.. _Finally out! That basket is soo small it was crushing me. _

"I better show you to your mother. She'll be happy to see you, alive. And your brothers." He smiled and takes me to another room.

_'EH? Alive? From just now, they keep talking to me like I'm dead.'_ I went confuse and tilted my head. My father laughs. '_Hmm? Oh yea brothers….? What brothers?'_

When we arrived at a room, a beautiful woman carrying two babies on her arms. She was lying on a hospital bed. She has black wavy hair with blue eyes.

'_EHHH?'_

"Honey~! Our baby came back from the dead~" My father showed me to my mother, happily.

"Hah? What do you mean? She- ALIVE?!" The woman shocked seeing me.

'_EHH?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN DEAD? AND THAT BEAUTIFUL WOMAN IS MY MOTHER?! IS THIS MY ERA TO REINCARNATE IN A BEAUTIFUL FAMILY THAT I ALWAYS DREAM OF? I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!' _I'm confused. if I could ask, I would. Seriously.

"OH MY GOD! My daughter is alive." She started to cry, still holding the other babies. My father calms her down.

"That's right." He kissed her forehead. '_Uwah, my father is so romantic_.' I thought.

"Can I hold her?" She asked my father.

"Of course." He hands me to my mother and take the other two babies from her arm, swapping. _'Are those my brothers?' _I looked at the other two babies, wondering.

"Hello there." She gently looked at me and touching my cheeks. 'So this is how mother feels.. I don't have a mother in my past so I didn't know it was this comforting.' I then, slept in her arms.

Some time later.

When I woke up, I was inside of a crib. I tried to stand, and fell. 'Ah, I forgot that I couldn't stand up with this body.' So I cried loudly to get out from this crib.

The room door opened few moments later and someone came to me.

"Don't cry, Lucianna. You'll wake up your mother. She's tired, from the hospital" It seems that my father was doing housework, seeing him wearing apron_. 'My name is Lucianna? What a weird name. But I don't mind. Ah, I guess, we're at home.'_ I giggled and reached my hands to him.

My father smiled. "You want to get out, I see. " He takes me out from the crib and put me on the floor. "There. Play with Lucian and Lucius nicely, okay? I need to go to check on the food I was cooking." He went out, leaving me with the other two babies.

We're in the playroom, I think. The room is filled with colorful stickers, a mirror, three cribs and play toys.

The babies stared at me after playing their playthings. One baby had blond hair with blue eyes, and the other one had black hair with red eyes.

_'Aiyaa~ So these are my brothers… I'm started to get embarrass- WAIT! ARE WE TRIPLETS?! I, THE ORIGINAL ME HAS SPLIT INTO THREE?! SOME PEOPLE SAID TWIN OR TRIPLETS SHARED THE SAME SOUL FROM THE PAST LIFE! WHAT A SHOCK! AND MY OTHER TWO ARE BOYS! IS THIS BECAUSE I WAS TOMBOYISH IN MY PAST LIFE?!' _I was shocked seeing them. I don't have any families in my past life after all. I sweatdropped at myself and calm down.

_'I wonder do they have the memories of me from my last life? Maybe they could understand me if I talk'_

"GAWR!" I tried to say hi but it turned out like a roar. I went depressed. I hate being a baby already. Sniffle. I looked back at my brothers to see their reaction.

But they continued to play. _'ARE YOU GOING TO IGNORE THE GREAT ME?!'_ I was irritated at them. _Ah~ I guess they don't know then. Or they would send me a signal or something, right?_ They just continued playing.

I looked around. I looked at myself at the mirror. _What the hell…._ I saw myself. I have a red five-petal flower as my left eye. I also have white hair, my other eye is red colored and I looked like my father with my mother mixed. I do look almost the same with my brothers.

_Why do I have a flower as my left eye? _I began to panic. I touched the flower and I felt it a bit. _Is this my eye? Why am like this?_ I also notice that I have a snake kinda like tattoo around my neck. It's just a snake pattern with real black scales on it. I saw my black haired brother has the snake tattoo around his left arm while the blond haired one has it around his right arm.

_Are we born like monsters? Nichi~ Why~?_ I want to complain at him but I can't since I don't saw him at all. _But if I were to live like this then I should just accept this right? Then fine, I will accept this body even if I'm treated like a monster. Probabl_y. I thought with determination except for the last part.

But why am I different than my brothers? I'm jealous but whatever. I'm living in alchemist family right? Maybe this must has a relation with the snake tattoos and me. _Hoho, I-'ll adapt to this, no matter how long, MARK MY WORDS! MUAHAHAHA. _My brothers looked at me as I giggle darkly. Well, the tattoos do look cool to me. .

_If this world I'm living is KHR then, I can meet the characters when I'm older. Ha~ I can't wait. But first, I'm going to stop the alchemists from getting Nichi_ of course. _So this is going to be my home. I'm gonna look forward to my new life. _I smiled looking out at the sky through the window. It was snowing like the time I last leave my world.

**A/N: Sorry if the story is confusing. Anyway, R&R. ^~^ bye~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya~ I'm sorry if i have some wrong spellings or anything~ Anyway enjoy~!**

Chapter 4: Five years later.

It's noon. I watched the rain at my room. I was sitting near the window. _Ah, I'm bored~. I should go play with Lucian and Lucius._ I went out of my room and stand in front of my brothers' room.

I found out few things after five years. My name is Lucianna Alkaev nicknamed Anna and I'm the oldest of the triplets. My black haired brother, Lucius Alkaev, nickname d Lulu and the youngest of us triplets, blond haired brother, Lucian Alkaev, nicknamed Lucy. They don't have the memories of my past life. I've confirmed it. My family is Russian/ Italian. How cool is that?!

"NYAHOO~~! I'VE COME TO ANNOY BOTH OF YOU!" I open the door and shouted. Probably the same voice level as Squalo.

Lulu is sleeping on the couch with a book covering his face. Lucy is reading a book on the floor beside Lulu. They didn't show ANY reaction to me.

"Don't ignore me, your sister feels sad. Sniffle" I took out a white napkin out of nowhere and wipe my teardrop. I went to the corner of the room, depressed and growing the depressing mushrooms.

"Ah, big sis" Lucy is the first to talk to me in the room. I looked to him._ Is he going to comfort me-_"Don't grow mushrooms in the corner of the room, please." He smiled.

I went froze. Lightning is at my background. _How can he hit me in the heart with those straight face. How scary…_ I sweatdropped.

"Don't be like that. Let's play outside~~" I went to Lucy.

"But big sis, you're an albino." I froze again. _ONE BLOW AFTER ANOTHER! What with this boy? Where did he get that sweet look outside and devilish inside? Oh right, me in a way. I was always criticizing other inside whenever I can while smiling in the past. How scary.._

"Don't even remind her, Lucy. She won't listen." Lulu who was actually awake, sits up on the couch, yawning.

"Like always, cool guy, huh? LULU~" I sing-sang. He popped a vein.

"Don't call me in that tone." He threw the book he has to my face.

"OUCH!" I fell down on my back.

"Oiii! I'm your big sister! How could you do that?! MEANIE!" I sit up on the floor, rubbing my noise.

"Do I care?" He glared at me. He got the devil and mean side of my old past. But he's still kind. Sometimes. Ok, Rarely.

Tears appear at my eyes. "Did you know that your big sis is sooo lonely that she could kill herself on the roof? Or stab herself with a knife to death or drown herself in the river. Or kill herself on the roof? Opps, I repeated the same thing." I was heading toward the door.

"Fine, we'll play with you. Not outside, you're sensitive to sunlight." See, I told you he IS KIND.

"Haha, big sis, we might get a lot of money if we always do this kind of gag." Lucy said. _Where the hell do you get that idea?!_

Oh, I'm an albino. I'm sensitive to sunlight. _Maybe this is one of the burdens Nichi said? But I can go out and play on cloudy days. I still have to wear my hoodie though._ Sad face.

After that, we went down stairs to watch television instead. Since it's raining.

"I'm bored~~"

"Just shut up."

"Calm down, Lulu"

Surprisingly, my brothers are prodigies while I'm not. They're good in everything. Like they have experience. That's impossible since the old me is really lazy. Well, that'll remain as a mystery for now but I'm not like them. Not all I'm good at. My parent and I are really proud of my brothers.

Wah~~ my brothers are really mature at their age. I observe them. They're beautiful too. I'm not as much as beautiful like them. At least that's what I think.

My parents then, come downstairs from their room.

"Don't fight, Lulu, Anna too." My mother, Marie came to us. She's a bit like a saint. So pure, so oblivious, so cheerful, so dramatic, and so dense.

"Good job Lucy. You're one step ahead as a men." My father, Alma patted Lucy's head. As you guys know, my father is a romantic to my mother. I was jealous at my mother because my father is a bishounen but then… he's too 'kira-kira', y'know? Actually both my parents are 'kira-kira' so my father is not my type, I guess. I don't know how my brothers think of them, really. My parents always show us triplets their 'romantics scenes'. I would always sweatdropped but my brothers, they would watch with a straight face. I never figure it out. Sigh.

"Lulu being to mean to me like always." I pout.

My parents sit on the couch.

My mother laughs. "Isn't it normal for siblings to fight?" Then, we have a family chat like every Saturday. Today's Saturday afterall. My parents always go to work on weekdays. My brothers and I are homeschooled. My brothers have friends but I don't because of my eyes. My family accepted me just the way I am. That's why I'm happy in this family.

My brothers always play with me more than their friends. I'm really touched by that. Seriously. Because my sad past, I don't have relatives or a family.

My parents are alchemists. Nichi was really sending me to an alchemist family. But my parents are not like those who wanted immortality or gold. They just want to discover more advanced technologies to make people happy. I'm proud for my family.

I haven't forgot my mission to save Nichi, the Philosopher Stone. If I ask my parents now, they'll get suspicious of me. Maybe. So, Nichi have to wait until I gathered enough information.

I found out that the alchemists this era hide their existence from normal people. So not many people know that alchemist still exists. They hide their identity because people might ask them for gold or elixir of life, meaning Philosopher Stone that they're still searching or something like that. The symbol for our family is ouroboros. Like Mammon's Phantasma.

"Ne, Mama, Papa. Can you bring us triplets to the sea?" I was wondering about the sea in this world. I didn't go to the sea since my past life.

"Ah~ That's right. We still have a few day off starting tomorrow." My mother looked at my father for approval. My father smiled.

"Do you really want to go to the sea, my cute triplets?" My father looked at us.

"Haii~~"

"I don't mind." Lulu hmphed.

"Tsundere." I said to him.

"What did you say?!"

Lulu and I went into a fight.

"I'll follow where my big sis and big bro goes." Lucy smiled after looked at us fighting.

My parents sweatdropped at Lulu and I. We might seem not-in-good relationship but actually it's the opposite. Us, triplets, are really in sync no matter what. Our bonds are really strong. I love my bro, and I'm sure they feel the same. Of course, the tsundere never said that because he's just shy~ But he showed it through his actions and I got it. My cute Lucy, he did say it few times when we were little but now he never does it anymore. Or that what you would think. Hehe. Why you ask? I, the great girl who reincarnated, ALWAYS PEEK INSIDE MY CUTE BROTHER'S DIARY~~ Cue the tsunami waves behind me. That reminds me of Tsuna and his 'HIIEEE!' Kyaa~!

Ahem, so as I said. I. ALWAYS. PEEK. INSIDE. MY. CUTE. BROTHER'S. DIARY. Only Lucy has it to express his thoughts inside the diary I give it to him at our third birthday. Lulu doesn't have a diary since he's too hot-tempered. He would destroy it before he even write anything so that's why I gave him a sandbag which he often use when I pissed him off. Speaking of sandbags, I need to buy him a new one since the old sandbag is destroyed. I, of course keep my own money. Proud face. I'm independent like my brothers. Because I'm the oldest, it wouldn't be nice if my brothers were more independent than me. My brothers at age three are already mature. Can you believe that?!

Back to the diary thing. I always find Lucy's diary under his bed. And you know~ his diary always ends with 'I always love my big sis and big bro, no matter how they look, or act. I will love them just the way they are' Cliché, I know but… HE'S SOO CUTEE~ KYAA~ I may have a little brother complex toward Lucy. Sigh.

Back to the story~

"Then pack your things tonight and tomorrow morning we'll take off to the beach." My father smiled at us. We never went to the sea once after we're born so yeah. I think we all are excited. Lulu and I stopped fighting and looked at each other than to my lil bro, Lucy. I group-hugged them.

"AHHHH~~! I 'll look forward to go to the beach. With my family~!" I laughed happily. I never went to the sea actually even in my past life. I was poor after out from the orphanage, I worked hard and study hard so I didn't have time.

My family looked at me and they laughed joining me. My brothers hugged me back too.

"Me too." Lulu smiled.

"Yeah, we play as long as we want, ne, big sis?" My cute lil bro said.

"Speaking of play, don't forget to bring your hoodie, hats and things to keep you from the sunlight." Lulu warned me.

"EHH~~" I pouted. Then Lulu and I went into another argument. Lucy laughs.

"The last time we went to beach was on our honeymoon, ne, darling?" My mother asked to my father. My father put his right arm around my mother's shoulders and kissed my mother's forehead.

"Yes, we'll have a good time there as a family. Don't worry." My father winked at my mother. She blushed and smiled.

"Ugh, another romantic scene." Me, Lulu, Lucy said at a same time. My father sweatdropped.

"Go to your rooms and prepare for tomorrow." My father shooed us. It looked like to me, that is.

"Ehh~ Good night, then." Us, triplets went to our room for the evening.

"Night." My father said as well.

"Night. Don't forget to brush your teeth." My mother said to us.

"If I remember to~!" I laughed mischievously. My parents just shrugged and sighed.

When we're on the second floor, I said good night to my brother and they did the same. They entered their room and I entered my room. We have different room since I'm a girl and they're boys. _Ahh~ I wanna be in the same rooms with them~~.And play with them~ And tease Lucy and piss off_ Lulu. Sigh.

I prepare the things to bring to the beach. Yes, I remembered to bring the hoodies and hats and other things, no worries. After preparing, I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I'm a good girl, actually. I'm not lying~~ gee~

Then I lie on my bed. I looked at my alarm clock. It's eight. Still early to sleep. I set the alarm on seven in the morning. Just in case if I can't wake up. I'm really excited to go to the beach with my family. I hugged my fox plush and roll on my bed. I looked outside my window. _It's still raining? I hope it won't last until tomorrow. May it will be sunny all day tomorrow._ I wished in my heart for tomorrow. I went to sleep.

**I think i may not able upload in time but i will try to make it on time. Bye bii~! I'm a girl of few words muahaha~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiyaa~~ Enjoy the story. Oh, btw, this past arc may take few more chapters. So if you want to skip, once i'm done with the past arc and moving on to the present arc where khr will really start~! I tell you how many chappies to skip so please be patient to me, and i hope you like the story. I'm sorry for any wrong spelling or something but enjoy~**

**Thank you Kuro to Shiro no tenshi~~! And I'm so sorry ~! I mistaken the chapters~ SORRY~~!**

**And i forgotten the disclaimers few times already so**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR^^**

Chapter 5: The Vacation.

My alarm rings LOUDLY. I woke up. I switched off the alarm and sit up groggily and rubbing my eyes, feeling sleepy. I looked outside the window. I t's not raining anymore.. Thank goodness. I went to the bathroom to get ready and saw I have dark bags under my eyes._ Ah, dark bags_. Silence filled the bathroom. Then, I screamed.

Some time later.

My father is putting the bags into the car. Lucy is helping him. My mother is helping me to put concealer to make the dark bags under my eyes, disappear while my DEAR brother, Lulu is laughing at me. I'm feeling really grumpy.

"HAHAHAHA! YOU LOOKED RIDICULOUS!" He is laughing with tears in his eyes. "My tummy hurts~! Hahaha!" He patted his tummy.

"Shut up! I keep waking up every one hour! I was feeling excited for today.." I feel so embarrassed.

"Lulu, don't tease your sister." My father pats Lulu's head. My father and Lucy finished putting the bags.

"Hmm.. Fine, I'm sorry." I don't think that came sincerely from his heart. He tried to stay silent but then he started to laugh again.

My tears came out. I hugged my mother. I'm fragile, so what?

"Ara~ Lulu, you make Anna cry." My mother comforts me. Lulu looked at me and wiped off some laughing tears from his eyes.

"Sorry, it was too funny to see her face like that." He came to me. "If you cry, the concealer Mama put will go away you know?" He said while patting my head.

I slapped away his hand. I looked at him, showing my tongue at him. " I'm not crying, just depressed. And I'm older than you so don't treat me like a kid!" I shouted more like barked at him.

He sighs. He tried to go inside the car. Lucy smacked his head before he does. He's angry but when he looked at Lucy's face, he shuts up. Lucy doesn't really like family fighting.

"I'm sorry." He looked away while apologizing; his face doesn't seem to match the words.

"Apology accepted." I smirked at him. _Serve him right_. He tched. Then Lucy smacked Lulu and my head.

"WHAT?!" We shouted at Lucy.

"Apologize properly and accept the apology sincerely." We both gulped after seeing Lucy scary face. It looked like an oni, a demon and a devil mixed together. So scary. I guess the saying about calm people are scary when they're mad, something like that.

Then we repeat the apology scene again but this time more sincerely because who wants to face Lucy's wrath? That would be suicide, man.

"Come on, kids. Time to go." My father laughs and went inside the car, sitting on the driver's seat. My mother is already inside.

"Hai~" I said. My brothers nodded.

"Big sis, wear your hood properly." Lucy said.

"Yeah, you're really weak toward sunlight. If you faint, our vacation will be ruin, and I'll blame it on you if that happen." Lulu said. _Damn, Tsundere_. But I don't mind, because it's cute~. I love my family.

"Ok." I put my hoodie over my head. I used my long hair bangs to cover my left five-petal flower eye. I wore a long sleeved hoodie jacket and long jeans. I covered all of my skin because I'm an albino. Sensitive toward sunlight. I hate that trait of mine.

Lulu is wearing a dark red-black tank top with black baggy pants. Lucy is wearing blue sea t-shirt and jeans. They're fashionable. Unlike me, I can't wear clothes like them. Pout. _I don't like being an albino._

Then we went inside the car and wore seatbelts. We sit at the back. My mother sits in front. I sit in the middle, Lulu sit on my left and Lucy sits on my right.

"Ready?" My father asked us.

"YEAH~!" I shouted. Lucy laughs and Lulu hmphed. My mother smiled.

We started our journey.

Some time later..

I know that my father said it'd take few hours to get there but right now it feels like an eternity~

"I'M BORED~!"

"You keep saying that eleven times for the last 30 minutes." Lulu said while playing PSP: God Eater Burst. Lucy is sleeping soundly beside me.

"But it's so boring~" I pouted.

"Please be patient, my dear Anna. Try to sleep. Time flies when you do." My mother said while my father nodded as a agreement.

"Yes, you must be sleepy since you don't have enough sleep yesterday." My father said.

"Now when you say it, I do feel sleepy.." I rubbed my right eye since my left eye is a flower. Get it? No? Ok, It's a bad pun, sorry.

"Idiotic sister." Lulu said it while putting my head on his shoulder like Lucy puts his head on mine. Then he continued to play the game.

I was shocked then I smiled. "You're so kind, Lucius." I said, falling into sleep mode. Lulu's blushing face.. I want to take a picture but I'm too sleepy..

2 hours later, Noon

When I woke up, we've stopped in front of a hotel. _Papa's not here.. Maybe he's checking us in?_

My mother is sleeping, Lucy's still sleeping and Lulu is sleeping, with his PSP in his hands, still switched on. I switched it off and sit up properly.

_OW! OW! OW! MY SHOULDERS HURTS!_ My tears came out. My father came out from the hotel and walks to the car.

"Wakey-wakey, my beloved family. We have arrived~!" My father woke all of us. _Damn, I forgot to take picture of my cute brothers_. I glared at my father for waking up my brothers. _Well, I can take pictures later throughout the vacation and I shall put it in my album that I got for my third birthday from both my brothers. Mark my words._

My father shocked at me who is glaring at him. "Is something wrong, dear Anna?" He's romantic as always.

"No." He sweatdropped.

"Are we here already?" My mother asked. I make sure my dear brothers to wake up properly and massaged their shoulders. I love my brothers so I don't want them feeling their shoulders hurt like I did.

"Ah, thank you, big sis." Both of them said to me while yawning. _Oh, the rare moments._ I take out my camera that I forgotten in my pocket. _Why did I forget just now? I wouldn't lose the moment when they were sleeping. Damn, they're soo cute~._ I took the picture of them yawning cutely.

The snapping photo sounds make my brothers startled. Lulu looked at me while Lucy went doze off, ignoring the sounds just now.

"Did you take a picture?" He said, with a grumpy voice.

I quickly hide the camera in my invisible pocket like a ninja. "What are you talking about? I don't even have a camera. See?" I said with an innocent face.

He stares at me, I felt like needles stab me a lot. I sweatdropped. "Maybe it's my imagination." He shrugged it off. Before we went out, I make sure that I covered my left flower eye. I don't want to make people scared of me. I also wear my hood properly. My family waited for me until I covered my left eye. I feel touched.

Then my family and I went into the hotel, check in our rooms, put our bags inside our room's closet. My parents are in different room and us, triplets share the same room like I always dreamed of. My eyes were sparkling when I found out about that. But my brothers' reaction is not like mine. Sniffle.

My parents let us triplets to play in the hotel area as long as we give them a private time together. I think I know what does that mean so me and surprisingly my brothers as well, grinned.

"Haii~" We went to the lobby and take a pamphlet about the hotel area. We're just in a small village near the sea in Italy.

We sit on a couch to read he pamphlet before we go and play. We also got some money from our father to get some food when we're hungry but we shouldn't eat much because later we will have dinner together with some family of my parents.

"Ne, what do you think about Papa said a private time together~?" I asked to my brothers, grinning.

"It should be THAT." Lulu grinned as well. We both grinned like Cheshire cat.

"What do you mean by THAT?" Our dear innocent Lucy asked to both of us. Lulu and I looked at each other and I nodded.

"Well~" Lulu went to Lucy, whispering something to his ear and I grinned. After that, Lucy's face went into different shade color of red. It's interesting to look at. Lulu and I put our hands around each other's shoulders, laughing.

"Do you get it now?" I said.

"How did both of you learn those kind of things?" He blushed madly. Both of me and Lulu grinned.

"Its. A. Secret." Both of us said at the same time. Well, actually I learn that in my past life since I finished high school but I don't about how Lulu knows it. Maybe he watched those 'things'? It's a maybe.

Then, we went to adventure around the hotel area. We checked out the playground, the swimming pool and other things. I take the pictures of my brothers secretly behind their back. I want to keep these as memories. I want to cherish these moments as long as I can.

"Hey." Lulu looked through his back, to me. Lucy follows the suit. "What are you doing?" He asked.

I kept my camera in my pocket. "Nothing~" I smiled at them. I always feel like I'm behind them forever. Catching them up by working hard. It may be useless but I won't give up to be on the same level as them. My brothers are prodigies unlike me; I'm normal even with my past life's memories. But you know what? I'll be optimistic.

"Walk fast, or you'll get leave behind."

"Tsundere." _You always say that but you always wait for me. Damn, Baka Tsundere._

His vein popped and there begins another argument session. Lucy sighed and tried to stop the fighting. I love my bros~

Later that night.

We returned back to the hotel after adventure time. We went to our room to bath and change. Our parents told us to change into nicer clothes and come to the restaurant in the 1st floor.

Of course I bathed first since I'm a lady. Cue the proud face. Then, my brothers bathes after me. One by one. I changed into a dress. It's night so I don't have to worry about the sunlight. Yay~!

The dress I wore is like this; black and white stripes short sleeved dress until my knee, a black flower headband, a black flower eye patch; not too tight, white knee socks, black shoes and a bell choker. I'm thinking to be gothic Lolita. Muahahaa~

After my brothers done bathing, they wore black and white stripes suits. _They look….._

_ cute~~! Kyaa~!_

They're matching with my clothes~! _I'm happy~ Ah wait, why are we dressing like this? Are we going to meet mafia?_ _Alchemists, this era has connection with the ? , what a coincidence. I'm here to work/ rescue a stone. LOL_

"Why the hell are you wearing?" Lulu asked me.

"Hmm? Why? I can't?" I use my puppy eyes attack~!

"N-no.. " It looked like its effective. Pokemon reference. _Great job, Me~!_

"But big sis, you looked so gothic and deadly." Lucy compliments my sense of fashion.

"Well, thank you" I bowed like a lady do. "But you're too young to understand a great lady's fashion sense. Hoho~" I laughed with my hands on my waist.

"You're not that old, idiot."

"I heard that, Lulu" I glared at him.

"Haha, for now, let's just go to the dining room." Lucy drags both me and Lulu, to the lift, down to the 1st floor and the dining room.

We opened the dining room door once we were in front of it.

There I was shocked so is my brothers. We saw our parents. Good. We saw our Grandfather. Bad. Goddammit.

"Why is he here?" Lulu asked, in low voice level, which was rare.

"Why the hell do you ask me?" I whispered back.

Our Lucy hide behind me and Lulu. Just now he was brave, now he's scared seeing our grandfather. And hell, I'm the one who supposed to hide from the old man. _He's too damn scary._ Our mother called us to the table.

The big round table was in the middle of the room, with chairs around it. I think our parents reserved for only our family today.

Us, triplets went to the table and sit after greet hello to our grandfather. My grandfather glared at us triplets. Me, mostly. _Keep smiling~_

"Hmm.. You should teach these kids disciplines like I once teach you, Alma." My grandfather said to my father. "They shouldn't let elders wait."

"Aw, father, you shouldn't be like that. My family is pretty carefree~" My father replied with a smile. The old man hmphed. They already ordered beforehand so the food already reached our table.

We, triplets have to behave when our scary grandfather's here. And my body is already starting to become stiff. I can also see pain reaction from my brothers. Maybe they're feeling the same like me.

So, our family eats in silence.

"Anna, why are you wearing that kind of clothes?" My grandfather asked me with a strict voice. My family all moved their eyes to me without moving their heads. I gulped.

"A-ah, t-that because-"

"No stuttering." My grandfather said. Still in the same strict tone. I shuddered. My brothers just looked at their food. My parents looked at me with worry.

_Am I going to get scolded just because I wear this? This sucks_. I complained in my heart.

"Answer me, Lucianna Alkaev." My grandfather stared at me. He's using my full name, that means he's getting impatient.

Well, here goes nothing.

"Lucian has a gothic Lolita ladies magazine under his bed so I thought if I wear like this he would like me more!" I shouted, my eyes closed. My voice echoes in the dining room. Speak about awkward and slow motion.

My family stays in silence. My brothers and my parents sweatdropped since they know it's a lie.

My grandfather coughed lightly. "Well, let's just continue to eat." _I think my grandfather accept that excuse- Wait, what the hell! You were just going to ignored it?! After all I've been telling you my excuse-No. You know what? I won't ever answer this stubborn old man questions anymore. Unless if it's really important._

After dinner.

We sent grandfather to his driver's car. He's pretty rich as the head of the alchemist's family. He was just stopping by to see us while he was having business in this village.

After he went away, my parents and Lucy laughed out loud. Lulu was enraged with me so he's trying to choke me.

"Uwah~~ time out~!" I patted his arm. He was head-locking me.

"Why the hell did you tell him that?! Now he thinks me as a pervert!"

"I had no choice~" I pouted.

He sulked while crossing his arms.

"That's was funny~!" My father laughed, showing thumbs up to me. My mother stopped laughing and went to comfort my sulking brother. Lucy follows her, laughing.

"Hmm~~" I stretched my body. "That old man is giving me body cramps everytime~~" I complained. My father pats my head.

"He's nice deep inside. Don't worry." He smiled to me. We went to the other three. My dear grumpy brother still sulking.

"Aw~ Come on, I'm will make it right later to Gramps." I hugged Lulu, smiling.

"You sure?" He looked at me.

"Yeah~!" I nodded.

"Then, fine. You better be." He looked away.

"I think Gramps won't think much about what big sis was saying. Don't worry." Lucy backed me up. I showed my teary eyes to Lucy as a thank you. He smiled.

My parents smiled at us.

That night, we went to bed. Our parents do too.

"Hey." I said to Lulu.

"What?"

"Sorry."

"Whatever." He said. I think that as a good thing. He's a Tsundere afterall.

Lucy laughed. "Being with big sis and big bro is always interesting~"

"I'm getting worried when you say like that Lucy~ You too, are interesting." I patted his head.

"Well good night guys~" They greet me good night back. We sleep in the same bed. We're siblings so that okay. I sleep in the middle. Lulu sleeps at my left and Lucy sleeps at my right. They sleep much more earlier than me. I can hear them snooze already.

Do you guys want to know why I was so scared/freaked out of my grandfather? He doesn't like us, triplets. Me, mostly because he may thought me as a monster due to my left eye. He treats me coldly than my brothers. I'm fine by that. As long as my brothers doesn't feel lonely like I did in my past life. They've been accepted by my grandfather more than me. Seriously, I'm really fine by that.

I'm sleepy~ My eye (get it? No? okay.. continuing) is getting heavier..

Then I went into deep sleep mode.

**So yeah, if you guys would read the past arc, that would be nice. Since later in present arc you may get confuse a bit. may take another two or three chappies to complete the past arc. Sorry. Anyway, R&R would be appreciated. Review could help me in my story and i would know what you guys thinking. BYE~~^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya~ I admit i have a bit of clumsy writing but i hope you guys can bear it. Enjoy the Story~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not enjoy khr, just the oc's. ( The real story doesn't even start yet) haha!**

**P.S: Thank you to people who leaves reviews!~ ^~^ You guys help me a lot~! Thank you~~**

Chapter 6: Nightmare coming.

_Blood, _

_Despair_

_ Sadness,_

_Destruction._

_Hatred._

_Death._

"AHHHHHH!" I woke up, shouted. "Ha….ha….ha…" _What the hell…._ I looked around my brothers are still sleeping. _Oh, it's just a dream._ I hugged my body tightly. _Scared. I'm feeling scared. That dream looked too real to me._ My right hand touched my left flower eye. _Hm….. I feel uneasy._

"Big sis, what's wrong?" Lucy, who has been woke up by my scream, stared at me.

"Idiot, she has a nightmare. Isn't that right, Anna?" Lulu also woke up and looked at me.

_Nightmare? I never had that kind of intense nightmare. Not in this life or my past life. Weird._

"Yeah, don't worry. It's just a dream." I sighed. _It's just a dream, nothing to be afraid of._ I looked at the clock and it shows 7 in the morning. "You guys can go to sleep. It's still early." My brothers nodded and went back to sleep.

"If you say so." Lulu said before he go back to sleep. Lucy started to snore. _How cute._ I smiled.

I don't want to sleep so I get up from the bed. What a bad thing to start a day. _And today is my family vacation too._ I pouted. _Come to think of it, today, we're going to the beach. It's still early but I want to have a payback to my father for what he did. It's his fault; I didn't get my cute brother's sleeping pictures. Hehehe. Papa~ Wait for me~ . Ah! Maybe I should bring my camera and take his humiliating pictures and post it in internet. Muahahaa~_

Lucy's snoozing bubble popped. "Big sis, don't go anywhere far, ok?"

"Oh! OK!" _Wha- He's already went back to sleep._ I sighed.

"It's a bad habit to not listen to people, Lucy~" I went to wear my hoodie jacket, I'm still in my pajamas clothes so no changes and I put on my sneakers. I take my camera out from my bag and opened the door quietly. I get out from the room.

I arrived in front of my parent's hotel room. I tried to open the door but unfortunately, the door's locked. _Goddammit._ I saw an open window at the end of the hall._ Someone left it open._ I went to the window and look outside. _Oh my~~ It so high~~ How exciting~. Of course it high, I'm at 28th floor._

"If some kid are here, they could fall, yknow? They should at least put a danger sign-" Ohoo~~. I grinned after realizing something.

Some time after

Marie and Alma are cuddling each other in their bed. They are sleeping peacefully. Until…

"MAMA! PAPA!" They heard their baby girl's cry and some loud knocking at the window.

"Darling, it's your turn to take care Anna~" Marie said to Alma, half sleeping.

"Ehh~~ It's your turn~" Alma replied back to her.

They were thinking to just ignore it.

"I'M GOING TO FALL! HELP!" They sit up. They wonder, how can they hear their daughter's voice when they locked the room yesterday? They looked at their room's window. And saw their daughter who crying, desperately holding on to the window.

"MAMA! PAPA!" her nose was dripping with snoots/mucus.

"ANNAA!" They both shouted, shocked.

Ten minutes later.

"Why did you do such dangerous things?!" My father scolded me. My mother is comforting me and I'm still crying. My parents just saved me from the evil of heights.

"B-because the door was locked a-and I t-thought to climb from the open window at the hall to here…" Then I burst into more tears. My father sighed. My mother patted my back. It was a bad idea to come barge in from outside to their window. I was climbing from the sides of window to my parent's window._ It's too high and scary. I don't wanna do that anymore. How the hell do assassins climb and come through the window? Hell, that's insane for a fragile girl like me to do. I'm an idiot. Though, I'm still curious how would Varia do this… Meh, it's not going to be lame like I did._

"Haa~ what's all the ruckus?" My brother, Lulu came into the room, scratching the back of his head. Lucy followed him, yawning. They looked at me then to our mother then to our father then to the open window. "Never mind, I think we get the idea." He said. Lucy nodded.

I noticed something. "How the hell did you come in so easily?!" I asked.

"Anna. Manners." My mother glared at me.

"Hehe, sorry. Anyway, tell me how!" I asked the question again.

They showed me hotel room card. "You didn't take this from the table. We thought you went to Papa and Mama's room. Then, we heard screaming. We woke up for the second time. We saw there's the room card for Papa and Mama's room. We went to this room and use the card." I froze after hearing Lulu's explanation.

"I'm an idiot~~" I went depressed.

"Yes, you are, crybaby." Lulu nodded.

"Shut up~" I'm really an idiot.

"Don't do that anymore, okay, Anna?" My mother said. I nodded and hugged my mother. My father smiled.

"Well, I'll go complain to the office, about the open window." My father smiled a devil smile. _I think that's why us, triplets has the trait of a wolf in sheep's clothing. It was Papa's fault._

_I think maybe I should just forget my revenge against Papa. It's easier to not do anything after all._ I sighed.

Few hours later.

Our parents asked us to get ready to go to the beach. So we went to our room to prepare ourselves. Lulu is wearing blazing red swim trunks with a black jacket. I'm Lucy is wearing blue-sky swim trunks with a teddy bear jacket (with ears). Unfortunately, as I'm an albino who's weak against sunlight, I can't wear swimsuit. But I can swim. I lived my past life after all. Even though I never went to the sea in my past life, I do go to a swimming pool. So, I'm wearing long baggy pants; military green color, black-white stripes long sleeved jacket with cat ear hoodie (still in gothic mode) and my red sneakers.

After changing, my brothers and me are planning to meet our parents at the beach. They're taking their sweet time so we going to play first. When we arrived at the beach, I was amazed.

"WAHHHH~! It's soo beautiful~~ Clear blue sea, golden sand and hot guys~~" I laughed with a nosebleed. "I guess this is the true beach~! Six packs and hot body abs~~" I took out my camera and take pictures of hot guys.

"Pervert." Lulu said while helping Lucy set up the mat. Lucy laughed.

"You're just jealous~ don't worry~ I'm take picture of you both now ~" I mischievously grinned. I switched my camera view to my brother and took a snap of them.

"W-wha! Stop fooling around! Help us set up the food." He started to chase me. I run away from him, smiling. _Goose chase~ should it called in this situation. Well, Lulu would be the hunter and I'm the goose… Never mind._

"Oh~ you guys looked like you're having fun~" My father wearing black swim trunks with sunglasses, carrying a big umbrella. My mother was walking beside him, wearing white bikini. Her big bust is showing, not that I'm going to tell her since I'm enjoying seeing my father being over-protective of my mother by glaring the other guys who staring at her. My mother is being oblivious, not caring the other guys staring at her. Lucy is taking her trait. Sigh.

"We're not even starting. Anna is fooling around." Lulu glared at me.

"Eh~ Don't be mad. I'm gonna help now. Come on~" I put my left arm around his shoulder, dragging him to the mat where Lucy is waiting.

After my father is setting up the umbrella to keep me from sunlight, I sit under it with my mother. I'm helping her putting on sunblock on her body. My father sits besides me, glaring at guys, who were looking at my mother's hot body. I smirked at him. He just smiled seeing my reaction. My brothers are building a sandcastle in front of us.

If I were to give points to my family:

Papa has beautiful pointy long blond hair with red eyes. He has nice body too~ He has a beauty mark; a mole under his right eye. 90 points.

Mama has wavy black long hair with blue eyes. Busty body which woman will be jealous about. ( I looked down at my body, "Ah. I'm still growing. I shall have a nice body like her… Probably..") 95 points.

Lulu has pointy black hair with red eyes. He has beautiful features. He may grow into a handsome man in the future. (I licked my lips; he might be my type. Hehehe. Just kidding~.) 85 points because his attitude worries me. I wonder will he get a girlfriend. Sigh. But then again, he might have a lot of girlfriends in future, because of his pretty face. (NOOOO~! DON'T BE THE ENEMY OF WOMAN: A PLAYBOY~! "Shut up." "Opps did I say that out loud?" "Yes, you did, idiot." "Hehe~")

Lucy has wavy blond hair with blue eyes. He too, has beautiful features. But now, he's a cutie~ I'm worry about he's too innocent. Women might get him into doing S&M.. (NOOOO! Lucy~! Don't go into that perverted world~! "Big sis, did you call me?" "E-eh? No, it's your imagination." "Oh I see.." _That's why I'm worry about~_ _You're oblivious to everything~_) 90 points.

Me? I'm so-so I guess. My family is really pretty people~. People stared at our family like we're aliens. I already cover my left eye with a eyepatch, no worries~

Hm~ I have long wavy white hair with red eye. My left eye is red five-petaled flower. It stills a mystery to me~. I have a snake pattern with real scales around my neck. My brothers have it too. Lulu, on his left arm and Lucy, on his right arm. Not a lot of people notices them. They don't care about it after all.

I'm pretty normal.. I'm a bit disappointed but as long as I have this family, you know what, I don't care about my appearance. Proud face.

"Big sis~! Let's play~" Lucy invites me. I looked at my parents and they nodded. I smiled, put the cat ear hood on and went to my brothers. Lucy went to collect sea shells.

Just when I was going to join him, I saw Lulu has been planted in the sand. I would never recognized him if not for his head. His body has drowned into the sand. His face was partially covered in sand. People were looking at him too.

"Why the hell are you in that state?" I laughed at him.

"Shut up. Help me out of here." He grumbled.

"Is that how you ask for help?" I smirked at him.

"Tsk, PLEASE help me out from here." He glared at me.

"Fine, I'll let this slide for once. But you really should do something about that Tsundere attitude. You won't get any friend, that way. But, I don't mind it though. It's cute to me." I smiled while helping him out from the sand.

"I don't care." He looked away, blushing. "I only care about how you, papa, mama, and Lucy looked at me." He mumbled.

"What?" I didn't hear that.

"N-nothing." He blushed deeper red. _Hm? I do not understand this boy sometimes._

Lucy waved at us, showing shells. I take Lulu's hand and went towards Lucy.

"How many shells did you collect?" I asked my cute brother.

"Ah~ A lot?" He tilted his head. Suddenly, I have a nosebleed. Lulu was startled and he went to our parents to take tissues. When he came back to us, he saw I was taking pictures non-stop of my cute brother.

"Cute~~" I laughed.

Lulu threw the tissue to my head. "Pervert." I looked at him and he popped a vein.

"Hehe.. Oh! By the way, why were you planted in the sand?" I wiped my nosebleed while trying to not finish the sentence without laughing. But I burst out laughing, I keep having flashback about him in the sand. It soo funny~.

"Stop laughing!" He shouted at me.

"Sorry~ But last time, you laugh at me when I had dark circles under my eyes~ So it's a draw" I stopped laughing. Lulu sighed.

"After Lucy and I build the sandcastle, we went to plant a part of our body in the sand. Then after a while, he asked me if he can plant my whole body in the sand." He paused. Lulu and I looked at Lucy.

"Teehee" Lucy winked at us. I don't know how but my right hand, which was holding the camera, automatically took a photo of him, winking._ Nice job Finger~!_

"Ahem, so I allowed him to as I'm his big brother, I can't let him to be sad. Then he planted my whole body and me in the sand without holding back. And that's how it happen" He finished his story.

"Aww, so sweet~" I commented. _Well, they both are special~ Enormous strength and they are perfect/good in everything. _

"Shuddup, for the last time!" He barked at me. I'm hurt inside. Sniffle. NOT. Hehe.

"Okay, okay. Chill dude. By the way, we should get shaved ice. Oh! I want a chocolate flavour~!" I started to crave for ice.

"I want vanilla~ Big sis, you're drooling." Lucy wiped off my drool with a tissue that Lulu brought.

"Thank you, Lucy~" I smiled.

"That's all you want to say? Well, I want chocolate too." He said, crossing his arms like a cool guy he is.

"Then, let's go annoy our father for money~" We, triplets went to our parents and do sorts of annoying things to get money. I like money. Nyahaha~!

We did tickles with feather at his foot, we wrestle him, we kicked him and we sit on him.

"Oi, oi, oi. Stop it. It hurts. Honey~ Help me~" My father asked my mother for help. My mother who was reading a magazine looked at us. She sighed.

"My, you're hopeless, darling. Anna, Lulu, Lucy stop it. You're making Papa crying." My mother tell us and we did as she told. _Well~ It was fun while it lasted._

"I'm not cryin-" He sighed this time. _Man, Lulu and Papa always sighing. I wonder why?_ ( Cue me, the troublemaker~ Hehe~) "So?" Our father looked at us, asking.

"So what?"

"Why did you do this to me?"

"Hmm~ to annoy you?"

"Annoy me? For what purpose?"

We, triplets looked at each other. "We have forgotten." We said at the same time.

"What?!" His unbelievable face looked funny. He was like ' I was being hurt for nothing?' and it seem to echoes behind his background.

"Wasn't for money?" Lucy remembered first. "OHH~" Lulu and I are amazed that Lucy remembers when we don't.

"Money? What for?" Our father asked.

"Shaved ice~~" We said with glittering eyes. Well, Lulu is not that glittery but he does have a bit in his eyes. _He's adorable~ Lucy too~_

So after that, our father gives us money and we went to the nearest shaved ice shop.

"Two chocolates and one vanilla~ Please~" We said to the man managing the shop. He wears a hat covering his shiny black seaweed hair. He's also wears Hawaiian attire. Weird.

"Okay, cute kids." He started to make the shaved ice. There are a lot of costumers today since it's weekend. The place was crowded and there are no seats left.

"Here you go." He gives us the shaved ice that we've order.

"Thanks~"

"Thank you."

"Thanks, man.."

We take our shaved ice. And we went outside the shop. Since no seats are left, we've planned to eat while watching sea.

"Now where do we seat?" I looked around the place and when I looked behind, I saw they were watching a magic show beside the shaved ice shop.

"Hmm?" I went to them and called their names. But they were focusing on the magic shows. I stand beside them.

The magic show are in public. No tents. A lot of children and parents come to watch. It's free too. NO need to pay. _WELL, That's convenient._

I looked at the magician. He was making a peacock come out from his head. _Wow. W-wait, what? Is that even possible?_ I sweatdropped. I looked back at my brothers and they were really amazed. I continued to watch._ Speaking of peacock, it reminds me of Lussuria. Man, i want to meet the Khr characters quick~_

After the show finished, the audience of course including us, triplets gives the magician and applause. We then, went back to our parents. Our shaved ice has finished too.

When we walking back, it was sunset. The magic show take a lot of our time. I was walking behind my brothers. _They seem to have fun. That's good._ I think they like magic from that magician. I smiled.

"Do you guys enjoyed just now?"

"Of course! The peacock came out of nowhere! And the cards went missing and appear on our hand. Us! Can you believe that?! Out of other children other audience we're the one who got chosen." Lulu bursts out, smiling which is rare for him to be like this.

Lucy and me laughed.

"You seem to be happy, big bro. Well, I love that show too. It was incredible. I would like to see other tricks from him but the show has ended." Lucy looked sad.

"Don't worry. You'll see a new magic trick soon." I smiled. Lucy seemed to be confused. I only showed him a thumbs-up. I enjoyed that show too. I think I know some of the tricks from my past life.

After that, our family packed the things and went back to the hotel. We returned to our rooms and rest for the day.

The next day,

"AHHH!" I woke up, having the same dream like yesterday. My body was practically shivering. I'm scared. I don't know why but I'm scared. Like something bad is going to happen in the future.

"Wahh!" I lay down back to the bed by four hands. I was startled. My brothers were staring at me.

"Having a bad dream again?" Lulu asked.

"I wonder if she having fever?" Lucy checked my forehead. "Doesn't seem like it.."

They awake before me. T_hey worried about me… They are sure nice bros._ "Don't startle me, you guys!" I laughed. They both smile at me as a response.

"Anna, you can rely us for anything, yknow? We're triplets for eternity." Lulu grinned.

"That's right. Big sis, all you have to do is tell us your worries and we'll solve it for you. We love you after all. No matter how you are." Lucy hugged me. And Lulu too, hugged me. _What's wrong with my brothers? It's a start of the day and they're getting sweet. Well, I don't mind this though_.

"Thank you, you both. But don't worry. This much is nothing." I smiled and hugged them both back. Then we went back to sleep.

Few hours later,

Our parents have a job to do near the area. Surprisingly. Suddenly too. Gee. Our parents said we could do anything as long as we don't endanger ourselves. Yesterday, we didn't get to swim so we're planning to go back to the sea and of course I won't swim. Albino problem. _Goddammit._ And here I was planning to enjoy this with my brothers.

"Boo~ Mama and Papa has work. On. A. VACATION too!" I pouted. " And I can't swim with you guys too."

"Of course, Mama and Papa have to do their jobs. To feed us, make us fat and healthy and take care of us too." Lucy said with a smile. _That makes me think that our parents want make us fat like a sacrifice when you say like that._ I sweatdropped.

"Yeah, and you can't swim as you're an albino. You don't even know how to swim too, crybaby. So you can't." Lulu stabs me with a imaginary dagger. It hurts. I dropped down dramatically. _I know he wants to protect me but sometimes his words are sharp._

"B-but I do know how to swim!" I said.

"How?"

"W-well…" I tried to find an idea to back me up. "Fine, you win." I give up because I don't know how to explain and it would be troublesome to do so.

My brothers wore the same swim trunks from yesterday. I wore yellow long sleeved flower pattern t-shirt, black pants and orange sneakers. I brought few shoes with me since I'm picky about fashion, as I can't really wear anything. Again, albino problem.

I saw a bookshop near the beach on the way to the beach. I think for a while.

"Oi~ Lulu! Lucy!" I called my brothers who were in front of me. They looked back at me. "I'm going to stay at this bookshop. You guys can go swim. I can't swim after all~ So I'm gonna spend my time reading." I point at the bookshop. They looked at the bookshop.

"But it's dangerous to be alone." Lucy tried to protest.

"And what's with the sudden interest with books?" Lucy raised his left eyebrow._ Oh no, he starts to suspect me._

"H-haha, don't mind me. I will get bored watching you guys swimming-"

"We don't even planned to ignore you. We thought to invite you to play even if we don't swim." Lulu stunned me. I sweat dropped.

I smiled but my smile is getting awkward. "J-just go play~! I'll wait here." I tried to push the both to the sea direction.

"Don't tell me you're waiting for a boyfriend here?!" Lucy said, shocked. They both stopped my push.

"I don't have a boyfriend?! How the hell do you get absurd ideas?!" I answered him back while continue my push.

"Then why are you desperate to make us go to the beach?!" Lulu questions me.

"Just go~" They're hard to push.

"Do you don't want us to be with us?" Lucy looked at me with puppy eyes. Aw man. Not that puppy eyes.

I stopped pushing them. "It's not like that.. Just want to read.." I sighed. "Anyway, don't worry. I'll wait here, ok?" I smiled at them. _I hope this would convince them._

My brothers looked at each other. They both sighed at the same time.

"Fine, we'll take a quick swim and come back to you ok?" Lulu said.

"Yeah, when we come if we see a guy near you we will kill- I mean give him a warning." Lucy continued. _For a second there, I thought I saw a killing aura between them both._

"Yes, yes."

So they went away to the beach. Looking back to me every three minutes. After I don't see their silhouette anymore, I dashed into the bookstore.

"Magic~ Magic" I was searching for magic trick books. _It's my brothers and for sure when they say they'll come back quick, they mean it. But I do not understand that killing aura I sense back there. Maybe it's my imagination._

"Oh~! Found it~!" I found the magic tricks books. I chose few magic tricks books and bought those with my pocket money. _I don't want to use a lot but for my brothers.. why not?_

"Thank you for the purchase~" The guy give me the books in a plastic bag and I hugged them because they're precious. Preciouss~~ It's to make my brothers happy.

"Hey, girl." I looked back to the cashier guy.

"Yes?"

"You're cute~ Can I ask for your number?" The cashier guy asked.

"E-eh?" I took a step back. I noticed not a lot of people in the bookshop._ Why is he asking for my number? I'm five year old for god's sake. And hell, I don't even have a phone._

"I want your phone number. You're really cute. It makes me want to eat you up." He said while looking at me with pervert eyes. I shivered when he said the last sentence. I hugged my books to my chest.

"I d-don't have a phone. "

"Eh~ come on~" He said. He really creeping me out. I wanna go away.

"I need to go now so excuse me~" I went toward the door and successfully away from the guy as I'm outside the bookstore. Or so I thought.

"Cute chibi~"

"HIEEE~~!" I ran and I see behind me that the cashier guy is chasing after me. I even scream Tsuna's famous 'hieee's out of desperation. I'm praying to reach to my brothers. When I was almost near to the beach where a lot of people is there, that damn creep caught me. _Goddamit life. You're making my life hard even in this world._

"Hehe" Great, now he's laughing. _Why the hell is he even chasing me. I don't know. Great. Am I going to get violated by a pedophile because creeps that are into kids are called PEDOPHILE. Oh no~ My mind is too mature and good for this creep._ My mind keep cursing at the guy. The guy is still holding my hand. I tried to pull away but his hand is strong. _Yes, I'm a fragile child but why can't I be like my brothers?! Dammit Life!_

"Oi." I looked toward to where the voce came from._ Is that my Hero~?!_ Imagine a glittery sparkly teary eye on me now (since my other eye is a flower which I already cover with a eyepatch in the morning). I saw my brothers, wet after swimming. They looked a bit cool and all so I subconsciously took a picture of them.( the camera was in my hidden pocket. Its for taking pictures at rare times.) Then, I shivered. _Why? Because they have oni face on their faces. And it's scary._

"Guy. Come with us." My brothers dragged the guy behind the bookshop building.

"Eh?" I realized they left me alone. I thought I heard some bones cracking and screaming but it disappears. _Maybe it's my imagination?_ I sighed in relief. _My brothers saved me._ I hugged my books. _Books?_ I forgotten about them. _Oh no! Hide them!_

"Anna, you're okay?"

"Big sis, he didn't touch you or anything right?"

I quickly hide them in my shirt. "N-no. You saved me in the nick of the time." After I hide the books, I turned to them, smiling. They both hugged me. _Eh?_

"Good" They both said at the same time.

"Where's the guy?" I asked, curious.

They looked at each other. "Sleeping." They said with a twist of a evil smile but returned back to a normal smile.

"Ohh~ Hmm? I'm getting dizzier~ I wonder why? I'm hot as well~" _I'm not lying. My mind feels like rocks keep hitting on my head non-stop and it burns too. I think it maybe burning rocks?_

"Ah~? Big sis, why aren't you wearing your hoodie?" Lucy points at my hoodie. Lulu noticed too.

"I see~ So that's why~ it may because of the running just now..Haha.." I last saw my brothers' worry faces before I fainted. _Damn I hate the sunlight and its heat._

**That's for now. I hope you like it. R&R would be appreciated. The past arc would take two or more. Maybe. Please be patient with me~ Bye bi~^~6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya~! Sorry about the late update. So yeah, i think just one more chapter about the past and we go straight to the real plot. Hooray~!**

**I was thinking to .. you know~ Thanks for the reviews, i appreciate that a lot. I wanted to answer some of the reviews. **

**As to answer some reviews:**

**1- No Name (I don't know who but i'll just answer) : Yeah, i admit my story is confusing and it might gonna be confusing too from here and on. Her eye is basically a flower.**

**2 - Akayuki Sawada: Thank for your support. I appreciate that. A lot :). Her grandfather is related to mafia. You'll know later more in the story.**

**3 - Cookie Cha - Emm... no. sorry. I would put mammon's tag if it is. But if there's a story about mammon's past (fanfiction, of course) I wanna read it~ ~**

**4- Starlight346: Nah. Nichi is not evil. He's so-so. You'll know more in the story. Hehe.**

**The rest : I really really~ appreciate your reviews. And please leave more reviews so i can answer or improvise my story.**

**Enjoy~!**

Chapter 7: The sad truth.

After eldest of the triplets fainted, the boys sighed. The black haired boy carried her on his back.

"We should notice this earlier or she wouldn't faint." He said.

"Yes, but we were too angry on that guy chasing her. He's a damn creep." The blond haired boy said grimly. He looked at the direction behind the bookshop building, where the boys beat up the man. "He should just die."

"And if we did kill him, we're going to make Anna sad. I don't think we want that and sometimes I think you're the dark type and more evil than Anna and me. I know that Anna thinks it too. But she's just being she. Accepting things like that. She's strong compared to both of us."

"True. Oh! Let me put her hood on first."

"Sure." The youngest pulled his sister hood up, covering her head. "He admitted it."

"What?"

"Oh nothing"

"We better go back to the hotel and let her rest."

"Of course. I know that."

Then, they walked back to the hotel.

When they arrived home, they were shocked to see their parents and their grandfather sitting in their hotel room.

"Oh. You guys are back- w-what happen?!" The father went to them to check his fainted daughter.

"Is she okay?!" The mother went to them as well, worried like the father.

"Yeah, just that she stayed under the sun for some time." Lucy answered.

"We went to swim at the sea. Anna wanted to read at the nearby bookshop. We protest it at first but gave up after that so we left her for a while. We came back quick to her only to see a creep holding her hand. Then, I think you can think what happen."

"Did you kill the creep?" The father said it with a demon eyes. "If you did, don't worry. I'll cover the murder for you."

Then the mother holds a big fan and smacked the father's head.

"Hey!"

"That's a bad thing to say. I would like to keep my child's purity. Thank you." She said to her husband. The husband sulked in the corner.

"We didn't kill him." The blond haired boy said. The mother sigh in relief.

"Anyway, I'm gonna put her in her room at the next door so you both stay here with your mother and grandfather." The father carried his daughter and went to the next room.

The hotel room has a small living room, one small kitchen, one bathroom and a bedroom. They all connected to the living room through long halls. The living room has three couches, a television, some decoration of plants and pictures. It was a fancy hotel. What can you say? Okay, maybe a lot.

After the father closed the door to the living room, the rest of the family stayed in an awkward silence. The grandfather was observing the boys from his seat. The boys went to sit in the middle couch. The mother was on the right couch while the grandfather was on the left couch.

"Hmm.. Just like I thought." After some time, the grandfather starts the conversation with a fierce look.

"What wrong, father?" The mother asked the older man, curious by what he meant.

"The girl is too weak. She is not suitable to be the successor."

_'Successor?_' The boys thought.

"They are too young. Perhaps, father, maybe in the future she may be much more… Umm.. Greater. We never know what will happen in the future after all." The mother said.

"I'm back." The father came back into the room. "I put her on bed. She's snoring right this moment." Then, the father sat beside his wife. "So… what happen?"

"We're just talking about Anna. She's not suitable to be the successor." The grandfather answered his son's question.

"Well, she's just inexperience. That's all. Lulu and Lucy being perfect are just a coincidence."

"Hm." The old man grunted.

"Um.. Can we go now? We would like to take care of Anna. We're worried about her." The black haired boy asked.

The adults looked at the boys.

"Yes, you both can go. We need some privacy so please do not enter this room until you have given permission." The grandfather said, with strict eyes that are like a tiger.

"Okay." The boys went out of the room. Closing the door, leaving the adults alone as the air inside are heavy, filled with tense. They went toward the bedroom.

"Grandfather is so strict."

"I agree."

When they entered the room, they saw Anna was looking desperately for something.

"Where is it? Where is it? Where? I thought I put it inside my clothes." She started to look around the bed, not noticing her brothers.

'It's better being with Anna after all. She way more fun than that grumpy old man.' They thought while looking at each other. They could synchronize sometimes. But rarely with Anna. No one knows why.

"What wrong, big sis?" The blond haired boy asked his sister. His sister was startled with the sudden question until that she fell down the bed.

"W-wha- Oh, it just you both. I thought that was a child ghost who called me big sis like Lucy- Oh, never mind. It's just me rambling." She gstand up. Then, she started to get nervous and twiddle his fingers. "S-say… You both haven't seen books in a plastic bag, have you?"

"Plastic bag? Oh. You mean this?" The black haired boy showed her a plastic bag that contains the books she bought at the bookshop.

"Waa!" She quickly snatched the books from the black haired boy's hand. "You didn't see what's inside, right?" She asked, glaring at them.

"We obviously know those are books, nothing more." They said. The albino girl sighed in relief. She didn't know that they were lying.

**FLASHBACK**

The triplet was on the way to go back to the hotel.

Suddenly, a plastic bag filled with books fell out from the girl's clothes.

"Huh? Wait, big bro." The blond haired boy stopped the other boy.

"What?"

"A plastic bag fell out from Anna's clothes." The blond haired boy picked up the plastic bag.

"Nah, it may be garbage that she kept for so long in her pocket. She always has garbage in her pockets that she forgot to throw. She does that a lot."

"Really? But this plastic contains of books. I think she bought these from the bookshop before."

"Let me see." The other boy went to his brother to see together with him to see what did she buy until she had to hid it under her clothes.

What they saw was magic books.

Silence…

"C'mon, let's just go."

"Yeah."

Actually they felt touched by their big sister's doing. She was going to perform them magic tricks. Oh well, her plan is busted.

**END FLASHBACK**

_'Why are they smiling like little brats? They're starting to make me suspicious. Hmmm.. '_

"Are you sure you haven't see anything inside?"

"Nope."

"Nah."

"Hmm.." She looked at them warily.

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Anyways, we're going to sleep. So, have some sweet time with those books." The elder boy said to his sister. The boys went to change their clothes from the swimming trunks to their pajamas and went toward the bed.

"Oh ok." She looked at them as they went to the bed and sleep.

'Well, that was easy. Now, to read these magic books. Muahahahaha. I'll make them proud.' Little that she knows that actually the brothers are going to sleep because they know that she will need some time to know the magic tricks and perform it to them. They'll leave her some time to do so.

Few hours of trying to perform some tricks.

"Ohh~! I think I finished the books! Yay!" The girl jumps in excitement. "I finished pretty quickly. And it's just 4 in the evening. New record. That's new."

"Huh?" The boys awaken and yawned. "You're finished?" The black haired boy asked.

"Oh, yeah the magi-" The black haired boy covered the mouth of his younger brother who almost spit out the word magic tricks.

"?" The girl tilts her head out of curiosity.

"Nothing. Don't mind him." The blond haired boy pats his brothers hand as a signal he's out of breathe. "Oh sorry."

"It's….. okay. It… was my… fault to…. begin… with…" The younger boy's breathing was ragged.

After he geta back his composure back, the girl looked at them with shiny eyes.

"So~ Lucy, Lulu~ I did promise to let you see another magic trick~ Do you guys still want to see it?" Her eyes was practically shines with sliver, gold and bronze altogether. Yes, it was too much. Too Much Shinies.

The boys smiled at her. "Yeah~!"

"Well~ Sit tight and wait for the show to begin~!" The girl went to prepare some things to perform with. She got all of those things from the book's limited edition package. It was already packed up together. So each of the books have items with it. It was heavy to carry but it was worth it to see her brothers' smile. She still doesn't know how did her brother carry those books. When she was being chased, the books were a trouble to carry.

After she got the things she need, she showed them the tricks. She pulled out a fake rabbit toy out from the hat, making cards disappear and appear behind her brothers' ears, making things float (using wires. The brothers could see it but they decide to be quiet, seeing their sister big smile while performing.) and other magic tricks that pretty much was obvious to see their real trick.

After the small show come to an end, the brothers clapped their hand while smiling at their sister goofy smile which was saying 'did I make them proud? Did I make them proud, I wonder?'

"Hehe~ Thank you. I hope you enjoyed it~!" The girl bowed.

"Not bad, big sis."

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad."

"He~ Sorry if it was bad or anything. I'll try and make a better show next time." The girl smiled gleefully.

"I'll look forward to it."

"Me too."

"Now, time to clean up." She started to pick the things she used.

"We'll help." The brothers also started to help.

"Thanks." When she suddenly realized, " Oh wait! I wanna show this to Mama and Papa." And that said, she went out from the room with a rush, bringing the things as well.

"Then, we'll wait here. Or actually sleep. Since we're still sleepy." Then, they both yawned and went back to bed.

"Okay~!" Her voice was faint but they heard it before they sleep.

"I enjoyed that show." The black haired said.

"Me too, especially the smile." The blond boy said. Then they both laughed a bit before drift into sleep. They've forgotten to tell her not to enter the room but they thought the grandfather already went back home so they just continued to sleep.

Back to Lucianna.

The girl ran toward the living room, carrying the things to do magic tricks. 'Goddammit, these hall is so long.' The girl smiled when she saw the smile of her brothers'. It was a nice memory to add. She was wondering whether her parents would like it like her brothers did. 'That would be nice.'

Then, when she stops in front of the living room, she noticed the door was slightly open. 'Aha! I knew that Mama and Papa would be here~' She wanted to push open the door and surprise her parents. But after hearing her grandfather's voice, she stops. She peeks through the slightly open door.

"Let me take care of your boys. I need one of them to be my successor. I need to train them from a young age to the time where one of them shall take my place as the Alkaev Alchemist Famiglia's boss. A great boss, who is connected to the mafia and politics through alchemy and science." The grandfather said.

"Look father, how many times are we going to repeat this conversation? The answer is no. They're too young to be involved with those kind of dangerous things." Her father opposed to his father's words.

"This world was already corrupted and dangerous even if it seems to be in peace."

' I shouldn't eavesdropping their conversation. They would be mad if they know I'm listening right here. I should come back later when gramps is gone. The old man doesn't like me anyway.' She turned back to go back to her room. She took a step until she listen to her mother's words.

"Then, what's gonna happen with Anna? She'll be lonely if his brothers are gone." Her mother said. She looked pretty tired after the arguments. The girl stops. She continues to listen and thinking if her brothers are no longer with her, wouldn't that make her much lonelier than before?

"That monster?" The grandfather looked disgusted. The girl skips a beat. "She was supposed to be dead to begin with."

'What?'

"Father!" The father shouted.

"What?! She was dead. Then, tell me! How did she came back to life?!"

"W-well, we don't know-"The parents were lost in words.

"See?! That why she a monster! You said to me when you gave birth to triplets, all of them were weak to begin with." The grandfather started to speak with the mother who was quiet and seems to be sad with the badly going conversation. "One of them died. One of them had a weak heart and one of them had a bad eye. I told you to just switch the organ with the dead one who was perfectly has perfect organs. You both-" He said to her both parents. "just agreed with it-"

"you both told the doctor to switched them since their organs are compatible as they are triplets born from the same womb. Lucian got the eye from the girl and Lucius got the heart from the girl as well. Then, they both changed into a perfect and healthy babies."

"That's true but-" The mother wanted to say something but was interrupted by the grandfather.

"Then, later, you both called me and said the girl was miraculously alive after those things. Are you even sure that she's your real daughter?"

"She is! When Alma went back to the crib after a doctor called him, he found that Anna who was in the crib was giggling, alive. We thought it was miracle so we just accept it. We also saw her eye changed to a flower and we didn't mind it. Her heart was changed anew after we check through x-ray. We just… loved her just the way she is." The mother then just went quiet after saying the things she wanted to say. She looked tired.

"Hmph, she's a bother. And she is still a monster to me."

"Father, please do NOT call my daughter a monster." The father raised his voice.

"Fine, she can't stay too long with the boys. The boys will be my successor so she will be a trouble in the future as they three stay together. I prefer them to be separated."

"Father! For god's sake, they're still young!-" The father protest but was cut short by his father.

"You keep saying that. Young, young and young. It's better if they're trained from now. That's why I should take them with me-"

"Father, I really respect you as you are my father-in-law but please, I prefer you don't take my boys away. I want them to cherish their childhood a little longer." The mother talks out, making the old man quiet and frowned.

"Then, be it. Once they're a little bit older, I shall take them with me whether you like it or not." The grandfather looked at his watch. "I have to do some work with the mafia. If you excuse me." As he said, he went out from the hotel room, leaving the parents sighed in relief after he's gone.

The girl who listens to the conversation retreats back to her room, carrying back the things. She decided to not perform that day.

When she returned back to the room, she went to the bed and lie down together with her brothers.

"Big sis?" The youngest woke up but still sleepy. He faced his sister's back. The other boy was still sleeping.

"Yeah?"

"Did Mama and Papa see it already?"

"No. Suddenly, I felt tired. I'll show it to them next time."

"Okay. I wanna watch it again too."

"Night."

"Good Night."

The blond haired boy went back to sleep. The black haired one was snoring, deep sleep. They didn't notice that the girl was actually crying.

**Hmm~ Yeah. It's a bit bad since i wrote it in last minute due to my everyday lazy-busy life. But hey, i'll try to post the chapters once a week. If i didn't, it'll just be a tad late. I'll still update. It may be confusing and twisted. Leave reviews and i'll see to it to improvise and answer to those who don't really understand ^~^.** **Until then bye~! R&R. Ciao~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya~! This chapter is a bit twisted. And this chapter is containing swearing/ bad words. I think there's gonna be a lot of swearing from now on so i hope you still won't hate my story for it. Or for the bad kinda plot. Hehe. Well, enjoy~!.**

Chapter 8: The True Monster.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Who knows? Big sis been like this from the hotel"

Right now, I'm dozing off, looking toward the sea. I'm thinking. Yes, I'm thinking. The lazy- brave-coward- snotty girl is thinking. The rare times. We're in the car, heading back home. Our vacation has come to an end. Man, this sucks. _The sea, so pretty. I wish I can stay longer~ But no. I can't even swim if I want to. Albino problem. AGAIN._

My parents heard about the magic thing and they wanted to see it but meh. I said ; "Mama, Papa. I'm sorry to say this but… I think I forgotten the password to my brain so I can't remember how to do the magic. And besides if I do know the password, it has been set to delete all the memory. It's to delete useless infos and update useful ones. Oh, my brain can't hold much or I'll barf out matrix. The matrix doesn't come out alone, they also come with Nyan-cats. " Then I went blabbering on like a boss and they gave up to see it. One million excuses helps sometimes. My way to escape question is to give stupid reasons and weird ones as well.

My siblings just sweatdropped at me. Wanna know what I was thinking? It was about my homework. I forgot to do it. My tutor is gonna kill me. The worst punishment is to not able watch anime/ cartoons. (I'm a kid. I can watch cartoons like Tom and Jerry and Pokemon, right? Those were the nostalgic cartoons I watch from my past life.)

What? Oh~ About the thing HAPPEN in the hotel the night I perform magic. Screw that, I'm not telling what I was thinking that time or comment anything on that or… Sigh. Fine, I'm just a tad sad. It was shocking. And… I don't wanna think about it. Nichi owns me an explanation. But the good thing is I now know why Granpa hates me. I'll try to avoid him soon or it'll be awkward. Since I know why does he feel about me.

"Anna. Are you okay? "

"No. I haven't finished my homework."

"Oh. Well, sucks to be you."

"Shut up."

"Big bro, that's not nice. Don't worry big sis. I'll help with your work."

"Thanks." I sniffled, touched by Lucy. He's an angel. God, I'm lucky.

"But, big sis, why do you don't wanna show your magic tricks to Mama and Papa?" Lucy whispers, not wanting the adults to hear our conversation behind them.

"Yeah, and what's with the million excuses?" Lulu also starts to whisper.

"Meh~~ like I said. I forgot." I lied.

"Oh, I see. Is that what your expecting us to say? No. So don't lie. We can sense that."

"That was mean way to say. But I agree with big bro. Please tell us." Lucy said, looking at me with puppy eyes. I sighed. Maybe I should just tell them. Nah, I don't wanna make them sad. Then I remembered something that could make them forget.

"Well, I didn't think I would use this to keep you guys quiet but…" I smirked at them. I remember this line from the movies. The line is not right? I say, Close Enough. They both gulped loudly that I could hear it. Oh~ I can feel victory.

I took out the camera and show them their cute sleepy faces in the car, previously at the hotel when we arrived there.

"What? You think that would keep us from asking you?"

"I wonder if big sis is having a mental disease? She is getting odder these days."

"Well, you should be terrified of me and my taking pictures at-rare-moments abilities." Hey, I'm a proud and healthy little 5 year-old.

"How stupid. Tell me, why would I be scared?" He said at me, annoyed with my pride. (I think.)

"Big sis, I'm really worried for your future now."

I sweatdropped at them. "I'm going to show these to the school. Lulu's cool boy stats will be DOWN. Lucy.. well…" It took some time to think what would make these cute sleepy faces to make Lucy scared. "Lucy will get chased at school the whole time for the moe-moe." I laughed at them.

"Urgh" Lulu facepalmed. To me, it was epic. Troll Face. "Idiot, did you forgot that we're homeschooled?"

"Huh? Then, I will show this to the girls in our neighborhood!" I laughed again at them.

My brothers looked at each other. I think they were thinking about girls chasing after them like obsessive fan-girls and they shuddered. It happens before. It was last year. I was licking my lollipop on my house porch and I was staring at the situation where my cute and cool brothers being chased by girls from the neighborhood around the town and I did nothing to save them as I was laughing inside and disappointed no one come and chase me. I was expecting to be famous but life hates me, what can I do?

"Fine." They gave up on questioning me.

"Hehe." YES! Victory~! I know it's a lame threat but hey! At least, they took the bait.

We arrived home at evening. We went into the house and unpack our things. Then we fall asleep.

Three weeks after that.

Everyday has been the same. As expected, Miss Carrie scolded me for not finishing my homework. She's fierce but she has her good points like… okay, I don't really know her good points. It was boring during the day and scary during the night. Why? I still have the same intense nightmare for the first two weeks. But this week, nah, I'm having normal blank dream. All black. It's weird but I don't have to be scared now to sleep. No Nightmares, Yay~. And I here I was thinking to make a fight with life. Hahahaha. Okay. I wasn't gonna do that. It's too weird and scary. Imma fragile girl, wadya expect?

I'm now at outside my house, at the porch. Sitting at my chair. Lulu and Lucy went to play with their friends. They play with others rarely because they wanted to keep me company so I won't get lonely. My brothers are really kind. I told them to play with their friends today. I don't want them to have no friends because of me. Me? I don't have friends. My left flower eye freaks them out and I'm an albino~! I won't even last long in the sun, playing with my friends IF I even had one.

So yeah, I'm drinking my soda and because I'm lonely, I'm thinking about what should I do. I haven't save Nichi which reminds me that he owes me an explanation about my life now. I haven't meet KHR characters YET. And I'm bored. I need something to kill my boredom.

'_A….y…re…..nne….. Ay..'_

_Huh? What was that static voice?_

_'Ren….ne.. Ayr….. enne…'_

Then, the static voice stopped. Meh, maybe I was imagining it.

"Anna~! Come in~!" My mother called me. _Oh! I forgot that my parents are in the house. Apparently, they have no work today._ Like a cat, I stretched my body and went inside the house. I went to the kitchen where my mother is at, cooking and my father reading newspaper in the living room.

"Mama, have you called for me~?" I asked her. I remembered about the sad things happen back at the hotel with my grandfather whenever I look at them. _I knew, I shouldn't eavesdrop their conversation. But past is past, now's the present. Hey, good quote!_

"Why yes, I have, my little girl. You stayed outside for so long. What were you doing out there?" She continued to cook like a boss.

"I was thinking. And I was bored!"

"Oh! Then you can help me cooking. You have potential to be a cook after all." She smiled at me.

I'm also great at cooking because in my previous life, I'm alone and all, I had to learn how to cook to survive. When I cook in this life, my family was shocked to see their four years old girl cooked nice. It was the only talent I have. Speaking of talent, I'm getting better in magic trick. I watch Youtube. That's where I learn more difficult magic tricks. Call me a cheater but I'm a magician. Like Mukuro and Fran. Lol.

"Hmmmmmmm~ Should I? Do I got anything out of this~?"

"Hmmmmmmm~ Of course not! You'll only get to eat from the ingredients that we, your parents bought with OUR money." She smiled at me, with a glint of a devil's smile. I don't know if I should be scared of my own blood, right now. My family always scared me in soo~ many ways. I can be scary too but not too much. I think.

"O-okay.." I stuttered.

Then, I noticed her scarf. It was dark red like blood color. Speaking of blood, it reminds me of bad memories. Back to the subject, her scarf was BEAUTIFUL. It has furs and looks fluffy.

"Mother, your scarf looks fabulous." I said, with my eye (hehe) glitters.

"Why thank you. Your grandmother gave it to me. It's getting colder these days." No wonder. My Grandmother, my mother's side is a fabulous person. She walks with swag and coolness. I like her but then, she died. She's Italian. My mother is half Italian half Russian while my father is full Russian. That makes me and my brothers ¾ Russian? I think. I'm bad on math. Don't judge~. So in this life I can speak Russian, Italian and English. Did I tell you that we're living in Italy? No? Well now you know. These is just fun facts about me. Heh.

"Yeah, it's because now is winter after all. Oh! Will I have your scarf when I'm older?" I really hope that my puppy eye works because I WILL need that scarf for swags and coolness. In the future.

"Of course, I was thinking giving you this since the boys don't think much about their fashion." My mother said. Oh, cool. I was going to have it. No worries then.

I started to help my mother cooking. Few moments later, my mother is annoyed by a fish.

"God! Why-" Chop. "Does-" Chop. "This-" Chop. "Fish-" Chop. "Won't- Urgh! It doesn't want to be cut open. Look what it did to my knife!" She showed her knife. It was literally destroyed. By A Fish. I understand why my mom is so enraged by it.

"Are you okay, honey? It seemed like you guys having problems~?" My father asked from the living room.

"Yes, we're fine."

"Oh, okay then." He continued to read.

"We're just FINE." She said that the second time with irritation.

"Mama, what're we cooking anyways?" I asked, helping her cooking her soup while she's still trying to cut the fish open. Her eyes looked she's gonna kill the fish again even though the fish is already dead.

"A lot of things, honey. A lot of things." She repeated._ Why does she keep repeating her words? Meh._ I shrugged it off.

"This doesn't even work." She threw the knife behind her. It cut the banana split. Get it? Banana split into two? No? Fine. "Anna, would you mind go to the garage and get the sharpest weapon?" She said while her eyes were dead set on the fish.

"It's just a fish.-" I was interrupted by my mothers' glare. "Okay, I'll go get it. Pronto." I went to my room to wear my grey winter coat, my white boot and my white gloves. I wear black long sleeved t shirt inside and white pants.

So as I said I went to the garage through the back door. The garage is like this ; my father's car. A lot of tools. Oil and some stuff you expected to find in a garage. This garage is pretty big, if you ask me. There's a closet too. It is filled with old clothes hanging though.

"Hmmmm~"I said thinking what is the sharpest weapon. "But what kind? The one which can kill- I mean cut the fish? Hmmm~" My eyes scanned the garage.

"Hammer? No. Screwdriver? No? PomPoms? No- what? Why the hell is this here? Who even owns this?" I continue to ravage the things to find a suitable weapon for my mother. This is gonna take a freaking while.

20 minutes later.

"What's this? Oh~! A Japanese Sushi Knife! This is suitable… for what again?" I stand up properly and look back at the mess I made. A mess of weapons. It not really weapons actually. Just tools for building and stuff. I wonder why is this knife is here. It should be at the kitchen-_ OHH! I'm suppose to give this to my mother! To cut fish. I sighed. All the trouble just for a fish. Goddammit, now I have to clean up._

Ten minutes later.

"Done!" I finished cleaning up the mess and picked up the knife back. Then, I had a bad feeling. I touched my chest. I_ felt this before. It was back at my previous life. Right before I died. I really hate this feeling._ I went to go outside.

_Wow, today is snowing hard._ I thought as I look up to the sky. It's true, it was snowing heavily. _Today reminded me a lot about my past. The red colored scarf (it reminded me of blood), the snow and the feeling I'm having right now. I feel uneasy._ I continued my way back into the house through the back door.

My mother was still trying to find a way to cut the fish. My father was helping her cook after I went away to find a weapon.

"Mama! I found a knife. It's sharp! It's Nipon, desu~!"

"Oh, Thank you~ Now, I can finally kill- I mean cook this fish. Haha." She laughed awkwardly before she went back to cooking.

"Haha. Sorry,Pa. I had to make you cook the soup while I went to find the knife. It'll go bad if no one takes care of it."

"It's okay. I have nothing to do." My father smiled at me. I did the same. I gave my mother the knife.

"Ah." My mother said, opening the cabinet to find something.

"What wrong, honey?"

"We don't have salt and pepper." My mother said looking at me and my father.

"I can go buy it quick~!" I volunteer myself.

"Thank you, Anna. You're so kind. I'm proud of you." My mother patted my head while smiling gently to me. I smiled gleefully. I looked retarded if you see me right now. LOL. My father just smiled at me.

"Here." My father gave me fifty dollars. My eye was shining when I got that money. I put on my eyepatch and use my front hair to cover it. People think I'm weird. But hey, at least I'm a fun girl or that's what I'm the only one who thinks of it.

Then, I went out again. I was humming on the way to the nearest supermarket. My mother gave me list of other things that we don't have in our house. I looked at the list. _It's not that much. I can handle this._

_'Ayre….nne…' Huh? Again?_

_"Ayr…e…nne….'_ It wasn't long until the static voice went quiet. This is really weird. Have I gone mad? Whatevs.

I went inside the supermarket, holding a basket as well. _Carrots, Salt, Sugar, Eggplants, Soap, Drinks, Breads, and chocolates._ The chocolates are something I add. Heh.

After I already got all the things, I went to the cashier and paid for the things. _Omph! This is a bit heavy for me but I can.. Handle This! _I thought as i carried the things in the plastic bags.

_It took more time than I expected. It's been 40 minutes. Dang, that's too long. Well, I'll blame the chocolates because they make me hard to choose. I hope the soup isn't ruin._ You must be wondering why would soup is so long to cook. Well, it's because it's not like any other soup, it's my secret soup. Muahaha. But my parents are there so I bet the soup is already done.

I walk back to my house. When I'm in front of my house, the bad feeling came back to me. _What's wrong with me today?_ I touch my chest again. The bad feeling started to make me feel hurt. _Ow. It hurts._ I was sweating out of pain. I went to the front door, only to see they were busted. The padlock was busted. My chest feel much more pain. _Why is the padlock like this? I'm sure it was okay when I went out and it was locked too._ I went pale. _Shit. Don't tell me-._

I went to the back door. It was unlock because last time I didn't lock it after I came back from the garage. I went inside the door. No one was in the kitchen._ Shit._ I dropped the things I bought on the floor. Then, I heard a gunshot in the living room. I felt fear. I went to the living room's door and opened it. What I saw shocked me. I knew today was a very bad day deep inside.

Third peson's P.O.V

The albino girl opened the door and saw her father lying on the ground with a puddle of blood under him. It was overflowing. Her mother who was holding her bleeding arm saw her, shocked. Two guys wearing a black mask were holding guns.

One of them holds his gun up and aim at the girl and pulled the trigger.

The mother noticed the guy's aim and she went in front of her shocked daughter to shield her. "ANNA!"

BANG!

Before the albino girl noticed what was happening, both of her parents were lying on the floor with blood on them.

"Anna.."

"Mama!" She went to her mother. She started to cry. She was filled with guilt. She wraps her hands with her mother's. "It's okay! I'll find a way to save you. Just wait. Please!"

"Anna.. It's fine…. Go…run…. Please…." The mother begged her daughter to go run away. "I ….. love….. you….always….."She smiled and a tear drop from her cheeks. It was the last words her mother left for her before she died.

"Mama! Mama!" She desperately called for her mother. She realized she was all-alone now, left with two guys who holding guns. She looked up to the killers.

"You killed my parents, didn't you?" Her eye filled with hatred.

"Well, what do you think?" One of them smirked.

She stands up and released her hand from her mother's. She was filled with rage.

"Aww, look at her, being brave. You scared us when you barged in like that. See, what happen? Your mother died because of. YOU." The other killer said with a smug face.

The girl shuddered. She felt more guilt.

"Hey! But now, we can't get the money from them! You've killed the woman!"

"Sorry. I didn't know she would do that. It was unexpected. But we can ask the kid, right?"

"If she knows. Hey kid. Answer or you die."

The girl looked up to the killers. "What?" She said with despise.

"Where's the Philosopher Stone?"

"Huh?" She was confused. Did she mishear?

"Where is THE Philosopher Stone? You, alchemists have it."

"Why would you want it?" The albino asked.

"It could lead us to the rich! Who the hell wouldn't want that?!" He laughed together with his friend.

"Greed." The girl said in low voice.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Fine, you want it? You can have it. If you can catch me." She smirked and run away to the garage through the back door.

"WHA- WAIT?! YOU BITCH!" The killers chased her.

The girl was running to the garage, crying. She was brave a while ago now she's scared. She hurriedly close the shutters for the garage entrance.

She then, sighed in relief after the shutter closed completely, blocking the killers way in.

The killers banged the shutters. "BITCH! OPEN THIS OR ELSE! YOU'RE GONNA GET THIS!" One of the killers said. The their voice went faint as they walked away to find something that could open the shutters.

When they went away for a while, the girl was still scared and panicking. "Shit. What should I do?" She then, started back to cry after she remember the way her parents died especially her mother. "It's my fault. She died. But now, I need to find a weapon. " She sobbed while her eye is trying to find a suitable weapon not a tool.

Few minutes later.

CRASH!

The killers use their car wrecked the shutters a bit.

"Pretty girl, You're so dead!" The killers said, start to reverse the car and hit the shutters again. The girl was in high alert.

"Shit." She still couldn't find a weapon. Now the killers are almost destroying the shutters to get in, she needs to hide.

She went into a closet. With her size, she could fit in. The closet was a little big so she pretty much fits.

BOOM!

Now the shutters are destroyed. The killers get out from their car. They looked around and saw the girl was not in sight.

"Girl, are you hiding? No use to hide girl." One of them said.

"Yeah, we'll find you either way." The other one said.

"Come out now if you don't want to get hurt."

The girl didn't move an inch from her place. She was panicking inside but she does not want to give in.

"Fine if this how its gonna be." The killers starts to search the garage.

'Oh shit. Shit. Shit. They're gonna find me at this moment. What should I do?' Her hands touched something hard behind the clothes. She then saw a chainsaw behind those clothes.

'A chainsaw..' The chainsaw was in there for years. The size is of Anna. The same height. It was red color.

'Ayrenne, use the chainsaw.' Suddenly the static voice came our. This time, it's clearer than before.

Out of hatred, she operates the chainsaw. It was old supposedly it can't be functioning but no one knows how it can operate now after a long time.

The killers heard the noise made from the chainsaw and they came towards the closet and opened it.

The girl holds up the chainsaw and aims it at one of the killer who opens the closet. The blades hit his flesh, making blood go everywhere. She stops the chainsaw and the guy that has been cut open fell down on his back. One of them is dead. The chainsaw was suppose to be heavy as the size of it is big but the girl felt like the chainsaw is very light and easy to control. She smirked.

"One down, another one to go~" The girl giggles. Her eye was one of a mad person.

"Wha-" The other killer was shocked at his friend who dead. He aims his gun to the girl and shot bullets at her. But unfortunately for him, the bullets miss her. It's like an invisible shield covers her.

She starts up her chainsaw again and went towards the other killer. She was still giggling.

"Wha- w-wait, it- it- was a- Stop!" He begged for the girl to stop, as the gun has no more bullets.

"Too late." She said and she cuts the killer with the chainsaw's blades. She repeatedly cut him. "THIS IS FOR MY PARENTS, YOU FUCKING SON OF BITCH! WHY THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU KILL THEM?! FOR MONEY?! YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" She keeps shouting in rage at the killer who already dead with many swores.

After few minutes, she stopped. She realized that she killed the killers and she didn't regret it.

"Great. Now, I'm the freaking monster." She looks down to her clothes and it filled with blood. She went outside the garage and sit down on the snow. "Freaking hell, this is hella same like my past life." Her eyes was dead as she looks up to the snow. "The snow is too calm for me." She was getting scared to see her brothers looked at her, as she's a real monster now. She cried again.

**Twisted? I know? Bad words? Told ya. Bad gore? I admit. Bad story line? I know. But i won't let you fail if you continue to read this story. I reallly~ hope you guys don't hate the story. Any question. I'll answer it in the story next chapter. Critiques, i can accept it to make my story a better one~! So don't hesitate if you have one. R&R. Ask a question, leave a review or a critique is okay. It'll help me a lot. So please R&R! Ciao~! ^~^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya~ I have some time to write today. This is for this chapter. I know i said that one more chapter would be the end on chapter 7 but it took more than I expected. Sorry. Maybe two more chapter, i can't promise. Anyway, enjoy~**

**The Keeper of the Fading Dawn: I didn't even notice that.. And is Lag Seeing an albino~? I never know that.. Anyway, i got to know fact about Lag now. Thanks. Anna is a crybaby i agree~ XD**

**Starlight346: Hehe~ Sorry~ ~6 Don't stop reading my story please~ :3**

Chapter 9: The Separation

"I can't believe you slept through all those ruckus."

"It's not my fault~ It was boring. I can't believe we went to Sid's house just for study. I thought we were going to play."

"That's because they need our help for their study. Anna asked us to go spend our time with our friends once in a while. Well, I did but you just sleep through the fun times we just had."

"It was boring to me. Sid, you and the others was chatting about nonsense like crush and all. I'm not interested on those stuff."

"This is why Anna likes to tease you about being the cool guy, because it looked too stupid and fun to tease." The blond haired boy said. The black haired boy just hmphed.

The boys are walking back to their house, which was on a hill. They lived in a house on the hill with their parents. The house is big and large too. The house was isolated from the town under the hill. People rarely come by to their house because it's a bit far. Their only neighbors are under the hill. They lived a bit far from them. Their parents liked the view from the hill that's why they build a house on the hill.

"Why is today snowing so hard? I hate this weather.." The black haired boy said while snuggle closer to his scarf.

"Hey, maybe tomorrow if it isn't snowing hard, we can ask Anna to build a snowman together." The younger boy said.

"Yeah." They continued their way up to their house, leaving their feet trails along.

When the arrived at their house, they were surprised to see their grandfather and a lot of people, mostly people in suit, which means mafia or the alchemists' family.

They see cars everywhere near their house and when they see a ambulance van, they went pale. They run toward their grandfather.

"Grandpa! What happen?!"

"Please tell us!"

The grandfather looked at them with a shocked face then turned into a sad face. "Kids.."

"Hey! Answer us! What's with all these people and the ambulance van?! Did Anna or Mama or Papa got hurt?!" The blond boy asked.

"Oii! Gramps, don't just stay quiet tell us!" They gotten panicked, worrying. Not many people like these ever came to their house.

"Listen." The grandfather said while still looking at them with a sad face. "Don't panic when you hear these. Your… " He paused for a while, searching better words to say. "Your parents…. Are dead." Unfortunately, he couldn't find better words so he just went straight to the point. It took a moment for the boys to fully understand his words.

"Wha…." The blond haired one was shocked hearing it and he drops his body on the ground. "That's… a…. lie."

The black haired one was also shocked that he didn't even moved a muscle.

"Ah, but don't worry. Your grandfather is going to take care of you now."

Their world went dark and dim even after hearing it. Everything that their grandfather said went to deaf ears. Their world was slow motion and started to go black like abyss.

Then the boys remembered something, more like someone. "Wha- what about Anna? Is she okay?" The blond boy asked.

"Don't tell me she's…. dead, too…" The older boy said with a pale face. He didn't want to believe if his sister too, died.

"No, she's not dead. She's still alive." Hearing the grandfather saying that, the boys filled with hope.

"Then, is she hurt?!"

"No." The grandfather shook his head. "Go to the ambulance's van. My assistant brought her to there few moments before." He points to the ambulance's van.

The boys run to the ambulance's van right after the grandfather finishes his sentence but they could not see her. They only saw their grandfather's assistant that was searching for something all over the place.

The assistant was a tall man. He has brown hair and he wore thin-rimmed glasses. He wore a black suit. He was twenty-five years old

"Oi!" The black haired boy called to the assistant. The said man turned around and looked at the boys. "Rio, where is my sister?" He asked with a glare. The boy didn't like the assistant too much.

"Ah, young master Lucian and young master Lucius. Good evening." The man was smiling sheepishly.

"Good evening. Now, answer us! Where is my sister?!" The black haired boy was getting impatient.

"Big bro, don't be so hasty. Good evening, Rio. We would like to see our sister immediately." The younger boy said with a grim voice. He was worried about his big sis.

"Well, young lady is currently…." He paused.

"Currently what?!" The black haired boy used his scary face.

"She went missing!" The man speak out loud, scared by the black haired boy's intimidation.

"What do you mean, Rio?" The younger boy asked.

" Your grandfather command me to bring the young lady to the van. Then, I followed his instruction and escorted her here to this van. I went to get her hot chocolate after seeing her pale and sickly face-" He showed the boys a cup of hot chocolate. " but when I came back, she wasn't in the place where I left her before. I'm sorry!" He bowed to the boys.

"What a useless guy." The older boy grunted. He received a hit on his stomach. "Hey!"

"That's not nice. Rio, did she tell you anything before that?" The younger boy asked.

"Eh? Well, she did say something. But it was just like a whisper."

"Just tell us?!" The older boy snapped at the man.

"I-I think she said about giving up and something about monster…." The man said, at the edge of crying.

"You're so pathetic. C'mon, Lucy. Let's go find her." The older boy said, running to his house.

"O-oh wait! Sorry Rio. Bye!" The younger boy chased after his big brother after apologizing to the man for his brother's behavior.

The younger boy followed his big brother into the house. They both ignored the people who stopping them from enter and just barged through.

"That was not nice to Mr. Rio. And where do you think we would find Anna…." The younger boy was saying to his big brother but then he was shocked at what he was seeing in the living room so he stopped saying anything. The older brother was loss at words.

The living room was bloody and they recognized the two bodies, which were lying down on the floor. The bodies were covered by white clothes. The people in suits, alchemist was trying to stop them from entering any further but they didn't move from the shock seeing their parents' bodies.

The Alkaev family is in charge of the case. Outsider couldn't really interfere. They are really powerful as they're connected to the mafia. The head of the alchemist family, the grandfather of the triplets, Zei is in charge so anything happen in his family, he will take care of himself. The people who at the house now is all part of the alchemist family, cleaning up the mess.

"Ma…Pa….." They both really couldn't believe it. The underlings of the grandfather take them out from the house.

"Was that really our parents?" The older one asked his grandfather.

The grandfather nodded with a grim face. The younger one broke into tears while the older one was trying to hold back his tears. The younger one hugged his brother.

"Who would do this?!" The older one asked, comforting his brother, trying to hold in his feelings of rage and sadness.

"I did." They looked the direction of the voice. A girl, their sister actually wearing dirty clothes filled with blood came out from the woods.

"Teehee~" She stopped in front of them, smiling. "I killed them, my dear brothers~"

"Huh? W-what the hell are you talking about?" The older one couldn't believe what he's hearing.

The younger one snapped out from his crying and faces his sister. "Big sis?" They looked at her.

"Like I said, I killed them." She said like it was obvious..

"N- no way you kill them. You're their daughter, our sister. Y-you can't possibly kill them like that!" The older one was trying to find a reason to back up that his sister is innocent.

"B-big sis, I don't believe you would do such things. Please tell us that this is just a prank to make a laugh. It's not true… is it?" The younger one asked.

"Hahaha" The girl laughed. "A prank? Nononono.. Not a prank but a revenge. It's a revenge to make them pay that I'm like this. I hate them with their stupid facade. They looked faked. I hate faked things~" She explained while continue to laugh. "Serve them right!"

"That's enough." The grandfather stepped in. "You people." He called the guys in suit. "Bring the boys to the car and to the HQ." The guys went to the boys and escorted them to the car. The boy was in disbelief and shocked. They couldn't say or do anything but to accept the truth or so they thought themselves.

When they entered the car and started to go away, the boys looked behind to see their sister, hoping that it was all a dream but after seeing her sister smiling like a devil waving at them, their hopes was crush and filled with sadness and betrayal.

After the car disappeared out from their sight, the girl dropped a tear. "Does this satisfy you now?" She faced to her grandfather in rage. "Gramps." Her tears keep falling but her face was angry.

The grandfather smirked at her. "Yes, it did. Now, one trouble is gone. That is to make your bond as triplets break down." He looked toward where the car gone to. "It would be a trouble if the boys attached to you when they grow up. They won't become a good successor. It would lead to coup' tat and betrayals. It's better to separate." He smiled, then he looked at the girl. "Your acting is pretty good. You could make a good actress." He laughed.

"Same to you too. GRAMPS." The girl said. She looked down to her feet. "If I do this, you will take care of my brothers with good care and clean the mess I did.. right?"

"Of course. I will take care of them with good care as they are my successors." He said.

"What would you tell them about me after this? That I'm a monster?"

"Maybe. I'll take care of them in the HQ while you…" the grandfather looked at the girl with a disgust face. Then, he smirked. "Maybe we'll trained you to become a better monster, a weapon."

"HUH?!"

"If you don't agree this, I could just throw your brothers away and choose other person to be my successor. But I prefer my bloodline instead."

"Tsk, fine." The girl give up while the grandfather smirked in victory.

"I don't want to continue my conversation with A monster any further so I'll leave our conversation here. You'll be escorted to my secret lab and trained there later. Goodbye." The grandfather said leaving the girl alone. He speaks to some people to hurry finish cleaning the house and escort the girl to the secret lab.

The girl looked at her grandfather with hatred as he walked away.

**FLASHBACK**

The girl was crying on the snow with blood on her clothes. She was in pain, sadness, hatred and DISGUST of herself.

Then a person came to her. "Tsk, tsk ,tsk. What a mess you did."

She looked up and see the last person she wanted to see at the moment. "G-Granpa…" She looked behind her, at the garage with was dirtied with blood and two bodies who already not moving. "I-It's not like what you think!" She was trying to explain herself.

"What? That you now are a REAL monster? I predict this from the moment you appear…" He paused looking at her as she was a mess with blood. "Monstrous?"

She was shuddered. She was feel with disgust as she know that was true deep inside.

"Please don't tell my brothers."

"No, I won't but you will."

"What do you mean?" She looked at her grandfather.

"Now, your parents are dead. Ah, but don't worry. My people will take care of this mess on one condition." The grandfather looked at her. "You have to confess to your brothers that you kill your parents." He smirked. The girl went pale.

"N- no. I won't tell them. I didn't –"

"The people who's cleaning up this mess knows the truths indeed. But after this, everyone will think you're the killer to the people who's dead."

"T-they won't!"

"They will, considering why you're the sole survivor. You already kill two people, why not take the blame?" He smiled. "Besides, your brother would be disappointed to hear that their parents are dead just because some people kill them for idiotic reason. Which I bet the Philosopher Stone."

"My brothers won't think my parent's cause of death pathetic and how did you know that they were looking for Philosopher Stone?"

"Because that's our family are. The Philosopher Stone is popular for alchemist. The stone itself represent alchemist. Every time people say alchemist, they would think of the Philosopher Stone, no?" The girl looked down. " If your parents died because of a burglary, wouldn't people think that they are weak? I don't think you like your parents to be looked down by the people, would you? If your parent died because of a heroic reason, you parents would be a hero. But we don't have that situation now. If you would take the blame, killing her own parents out of revenge and that will help your family status. Rather than being looked down, it's better to be sympathizing by others, right? I will declare you to exiled from the family. And you'll get a benefit from this."

"What benefit?"

"Your brothers will be taken care of since you have no guardians to take care of you triplets. And without my help, your status of a murderer will drag your brothers together with you. So how will it be? Do you accept my proposal?" The grandfather smirked. "Can you separate from your only family left for their own good?" He put out his hand.

"Fine." The girl shake her hands with her grandfather's as an agreement. She replied without hesitation for the sake of her brothers and as their elder sister.

_'Sorry, Lulu, Lucy. I'm about to make you sad and disappointed. My betrayal will be a cause for you to hate me but I'm fine with this as long as you guys will be in good hands.' She thought, looking to her grandfather with a determine face.'_

**END OF THE FLASHBACK**

The girl gritted her teeth. The people from the alchemist family who has finished the cleaning on the house mess came up to her and escort her to the secret lab. She was filled of sadness leaving her brothers and hatred for her grandfather.

The incident later was called as Bloody Family. The incident where the daughter killed her parents in the house for revenge. The family sons was out playing.

The two guys were out from the topic. The alchemist hid the fact about the two man. Only the people who cleaned up the mess knows the real truth. The rest of the people just think that the girl was a horrible girl with a sick behavior.

The grandfather explained to his grandsons that their sister is exiled. The grandsons were having a bad time to accept the fake truth. The daughter of the family was being leave with trainers and scientist at the secret lab. All to train her to be a weapon for the family. She wasn't going to give up that easily and she just found out that the Philosopher Stone is right under her nose. She couldn't wait for her breakout. She just excited knowing it. She was sad about the separation but hell, she won't stay sad for so long. She'll find a way to reconcile with her brothers later.

**Um... so any questions i'll answer it. Critiques is okay. And reviews will help me a lot on helping me know what do you think of this story. It was twisted last chapter. Don't hate the story please~**

**Ciao~! ^~^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiya~ I don't think i should promise empty promises. I know i said maybe one or two on past arc but i think i changed my mind. Don't mind me. This chapter is a lot explanation and kinda rush since i don't want the past getting too long or you guys might get bore of it. Hehe. Anyway enjoy~~!**

**Starlight346: I appreciate it. ^~^**

**KiraLoveless: Your guts is right in a way but not at the same time. XD In the next chapter, the story will explain why. ^^**

**The others: I appreciate your reviews? Thanks~**

Chapter 10: Long time no see~.

Few months later,

"Faster!" "Dodge it!"

I panted. "Hah… hah.."

"What are you waiting for?! Hurry up and dodge it!" My trainer, Thomas shouted to me as a cannon ball headed to me in fast speed.

"Wait! I-" I dodged the cannon ball to my right." Don't think I can handle this any longer." I panted and asked my trainer for a break time.

"Pathetic. Five minutes."

I nodded and went to the corner. I took out my bottle out from my bag and drink my water.

It has been few months and I didn't meet my brothers after the TRAGEDY. Right now, I'm being trained like hell. To be A WEAPON. I hate this life now. But this is to make my bros happy, I'll just have to be patient until I get Nichi. I found out that Nichi is RIGHT here in this lab. I was happy inside. Just need to wait to get him.

There's something weird happen after the tragedy. It was a tragedy to me but a normal incident to others. I hate my gramps a LOT now. I really do. Everyone thinks I'm a murderer and a juvenile. They take care of me with such bad words and they hurt me whenever they can. That's called abuse dude! I can sue them but I won't. Because that could bring me to the jail. Goddammit. My gramps made my life much more harder. I still not regret what I did though. Killing. I think I may lose my mind.

Oh the weird thing! I lost the topic. So the weird thing is, after my first two kill, I see weird things. Like dark flame or mist. It always transform into a human shaped and always chased me. I wanted to be famous when I was young. True but I DID not wanted to be chased by weird black mist or flame humanoid! I managed to hide from them and apparently, NO ONE, I repeat, NO ONE can see them except for me. The others thought that I was desperately need attention and they kicked me away. God, I wasn't that kind of girl who needs attention. Not from bad people anyway.

Yeah, pretty weird. I can manage this though those things are creeping me out. They keep popping out from nowhere! I always wasn't prepared for it so I always run like an idiot. Damn my reputation. Oh! One more thing! After the TRAGEDY, I became more badass. Cool huh? No? Then I think it is. I'm pretty much free but I still feel guilty for my parents. They DID died because of me. But past is past. I can't just mourn their death forever. Imma gonna be a strong girl. That's why I'm keeping up my badass status, using bad words and stuff. But i'm rarely talk so... yeah... i'm not that badass...YET.

"OI! Break time is over!" _Shit. I don't want to this to end~. _I cried deep inside.

"Okay."_ But I also don't want punishments. I wonder what is Lulu and Lucy doing? They must hate me._ I sighed. I went to the center of the training room. It's a lot like Vongola training room, you know the one in the future arc?

My trainer who is like a military men with the beard, stern face and those bulky body is at the control room. Above the training room, observing me. He has grey eyes and red hair. A gangster is what I thought at the first sight.

"Your brothers are much more advanced than this level your doing right now. You're so weak compare to your younger siblings." He said through the microphone. Yeah, that's because they perfect human being. I'm proud of them actually. "This is still not enough to make you a perfect human." What's with the perfects? Is this the era carved for? "Enough talk. We're gonna start now."

I sighed. _I really don't want to do this. Its so troubling._ I take back out my weapon. My weapon is cool, wanna know what? It's a rapier. It's thin sword with swirlies on the handle. A bit dragon shaped, the swirlies make it look like a dragon shaped. It's silver too! Awesome~ To me, that is.

Then, the session of avoiding the cannon balls and try to attack the cannon begins. Though I'm having a real bad time. It's hard. Serious, no kidding. I have a bad stamina to begin with.

Few hours later.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.." I panted heavily.

"Good job, you finish this phase. We'll continue this next session. Go to the library. Ms. Silva is there. You're learning lessons will be at the library today." I nodded weakly, trying to regain my composure. I took out a small towel to wipe off my sweat.

By the time, I regain my composure; no one was there, in the training room and the control room. I sheath back my rapier into its silver sheathe which is braided with dragon swirlies too. Then i went to the corner to take my bag, put in the small towel. I went out from the room and to the hallway. I drink my water on the way to the library.

_My god, this place is huge. Luckily, this place shades me from the sun._ My trainers are going to train me to withstand the sun sooner or later, they said. Even after few months, I can't really remember the way. The color of this whole building is grey. Typical. It took me 20 minutes to reach to the library.

I saw another humanoid black mist or flame,(whichever) on the way to the library so I had to avoid it using the farthest route. Dammit.

When I arrived, I saw Ms. Silva standing at the usual place. There was a blackboard, a table and a chair. A homeroom only for me. Ms. Silva is a tall and strict woman. She has blue eyes and brown hair which always in a bun. Then again, everyone here is strict. No difference. I wonder if this is reason she doesn't married? Hm~ But everytime I'm with her, it's always tense. I hate that situation. The situation of tense.

"You're late." I gulped.

"Yeah, the training a bit tough so-" I tried to find another reason other than me being a coward for a thing that no one can see. I'll get laughed so no thanks.

"Shut your yap. Sit down. We're going to continue our lesson from the last time."_ Dammit, am I always going to be looked down like this?_ I sighed._ Just be patient._ I went to sit on the chair.

We started our lesson of learning different languages. They said it would ruin alchemist family if their weapon don't know how to speak languages from other countries. They want their weapon to be perfect. I hate the work perfect except my brothers. They're kind. And cute~

After few hours, we're done with our French language lesson.

"Good, we have finish learning how to speak French. Dismissed. We will learn-"

"Oh~ can we learn Japanese next?" I asked her. I want to know how to speak Japanese if I'm going to meet KHR characters no?

"I was going to say Japanese before you interrupted me RUDELY."

"Oh. Sorry."

The lady hmphed and went away, living me all alone. Sniffle. Now, I have now know four language that is English, Italian, Russian and French. _Yay~! Next we'll learn Japanese. Oh yay, NIPON~!_ Cue the big waves behind me with a lot of Japanese flags.

_Oh~ later I won't need subtitles whenever I watch anime if I fully understand japanese~! I'm so excited but I haven't watch anime for so long._ Then I went depressed. Goddammit.

The French lesson was so hard~ I barely got them all but I'll manage. Cue the wink. It's already evening. My schedule after lesson is just go back to my room.

Then, I walked out from the library, after thinking all random stuff. I went toward my room. It took another 15 minutes. How time flies~.

When I entered my room, it reminded me of who I am now, a monster. It always remind me when I'm at this lab. A weapon and a monster. My room was pretty simple. A bed, a closet, a coffee table, a sofa ( at least I have a sofa ), a bathroom and a shelf for self study. Simple, ain't it?

I went to the closet and took out my pajamas. My clothes are all brand new but still old fashion. I remembered the scarf that my mother wear on that day. I got to have it as a remembrance of my parents. The people let me took it. It was in bloody state. I washed it with tears in my eye. It keep remind me how horrible was I to let my family down. I touched the scarf that was hanging inside the closet. Then I close the closet and went to the bathroom for a bath.

When I dip my body in the bathtub, imagine the comforting hot water massaging your body. Yeah, I admit what I just said is perverted but think the comfort~

"This relaxed me. Nothing is better than a good long bath." Then I giggled after thinking what I said was cliché.

Few minutes later.

"That hits the spot." I said after getting out from the bathroom. I changed my clothes inside the bathroom. I used my towel to dry off my hair. _I think I have to cut my hair, it's getting longer._ I thought.

I jump onto my bed. "My body is in sore pain~" I couldn't move my body for the day so I feel asleep.

Midnight.

I heard some noises. I opened my right eye and saw something dark ghastly mist or flame humanoid at the corner of my room. I turned my body toward the wall. _Why is this getting like a scary movie?_ I tried to calm down. I'm a bit used to those humanoids but still they creep me out. I went back to sleep without too much trouble.

_Everyday is gonna be the same from now on._ I thought as I fell asleep.

Three years later.

I yawned. I sit up. I'm still sleepy. I doze off, not realizing that I'm in the bathroom already. I brush my teeth. My white hair is on my waist level. Then, I took out my hairbrush and brush my crazy unbelievable messy hair.

I went out from my bathroom and to my closet. I wore a black baggy pants, a white t-shirt and a black jacket. As I'm now 8, I still don't have fashionable attire. Dang. I looked at the red scarf for a while before I head out from the room.

My days have always been the same. Training and Lessons. I already know more than eight languages. I'm more than eighteen years old in mind. When we learn about subjects that they teach in the school, I could answer it, surprisingly. My teacher was surprised too. Pfft~ you should see Ms. Silva's face that time. But I do forget somethings~ Haha~

French, English, Spanish, Japanese, Russian, Italian, Mandarin and Korean. What? K-pop much? No, but it was random what my teacher teaches me so I just learn it.

My training? Pfft~ It was hard like hell and my body is always in pain. I learn a lot about combat, evading better now and experience with other weapons other from my rapier. I even get a chance with a chainsaw. The good thing is I'm better in combat now and increased my stamina a lot more now too~. Yay~ But still no good, my trainer said, only good enough to pass as a weapon. They want to be perfect. Sigh. Oh! OH! The weird thing is every morning after my training sessions, my body is good as new. I don't feel any pain. And the ghastly black mist or flame humanoid didn't appear for two years now. My life is weird, I admit.

I met my brothers last year when they visited this lab. They looked shocked.

**FLASHBACK**

I went to the library like normal to learn my chinese language lessons. On the way there, I saw my brothers gaping their mouth at me. My grandfather saw me too. He looked at me with a glare.

"Ah~ Hi?"

"Why is she here?" Lulu asked the old man.

"She's just a prisoner here."

"What prisoner walks around?" Lucy asked this time.

They both looked at me like I'm a stranger. Serve me right actually. I just looked down. I felt rejection from my own brothers. It hurts.

"Don't mind her. I'll ask someone to take her away." The old man sighed.

"HUH?! You told us that she was exiled!"

"Yes, she is. She's just being used as a test subject."

"What? Are you using her as-"

"Ugh, c'mon."

"Oy!"

The old man took my brothers away. I looked their silhouette go away as I hear Lulu and Lucy's questions about me. I felt rejected. Our relationship now has a huge distance. They hate me. Their face showed cold look. I looked down and continue my way to the library. At least, they're in good state and all. They became majestic, I think. The aura of charismatic. Perfections was written all over them. I heard rumors that they make a world record in almost everything in the mafia world.

They are much more handsome now too. They are taller than me. Puberty, I guess. I sighed. _Why am I not yet to grow?_ You know what I mean.

**END FLASHBACK**

Ever since then, I didn't meet them. I was forbidden. They lived miles away. The HQ is far. Some times, when they are here for business, I would saw a glimpse of them. It was enough for me to see that they're okay and healthy.

I went to my training room and I heard an announcement that made me stop.

'ATTENTION! ATTENTION! Every activity is dismissed for today. Please come to the main hall. The young masters are here as well. I repeat-'

_Oh? No training or lessons today? Cool. Lulu and Lucy is here too? Aww, man. How can I go if I'm forbidden to see them?! Surely they will be at the main hall too. Dammit._

_Fine, I'll just sneak in. With my now-state, it won't be so hard, right?_

I went back to my room. I put on my hoodie jacket and I wore black sunglasses. Now, I looked like a shady guy. I laughed at the mirror.

Last time, my training was to make endure the sunlight, as I'm an albino. That was my flaw, being an albino. They all look down on me. I really wonder who's the mature one here.

It's hot. I was sweating. I head toward the main hall. The main hall is big like a ball room. Except there was no glitters, only grey, technologies and grey. Opss, did I say that twice? Sorry, being in this place for so long and seeing the color grey often, it makes me gone crazy.

I tried to blend in with the people in the secret lab. In the center was a stage. Not that tall but tall enough to make us to not interfere. But still let the audience to see what's happening. Just in case, they put televisions as well. My grandfather, my brothers and some scientists were on it. In the center of the stage was a red stone in a clear crystal pillar surrounded by four crystal sphere. The sphere has one door each. My grandfather, my brothers were sitting at the corner on the already prepared chair while the scientist was doing some things with their laptop and the big display in front of us.

_Oh my god, what is that?_ My sunglasses is pretty dark so I had to take them out. Don't worry. I'm pretty far behind and I covered my left flower-eye with my front hair like always when i don't have an eyepatch. I looked at my brothers. They looked pretty calm. My younger brother was smiling and the other was just focused with what the scientists was doing. I felt guilt when I saw them. My family makes me uneasy._ How more monstrous can I be? Maybe a lot more._

I tried to find another topic to distract me from the guilt of my brothers when I looked at the red stone, the center of the display. _It's so pretty…_ That stone makes me lose of words and I was filled with the feeling of long-time-no-see. It felt like the longing of one. Cliché. I could make a poem unfortunately for me, I'm bad being poetic.

The scientists gave the head of the family a nod. My grandfather nodded as well and he went to stand in front of us, the audience.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. Today, I called everyone here is to tell you all that our experiment to make homunculus with the Philosopher Stone has been a success. Unfortunately, the first one has died after few minutes. But our scientists have improvised the system so let's just hope this one would be a success. I called this as a ceremony to give my grandsons two homunculus each to aid their training to be my successor. Everyone here is trustworthy because only in this secret lab whom I chose myself to be included in this ceremony." The audience shouted in excitement. My brothers just smiled. God, the shinies. I would hug them if we were close like before. My grandfather went back to his seat and commands the scientist to activate the system.

_That's Nichi?_ My left flower eye and my heart started to hurt as they begin to activate the system.

_'Ay…re…nne..'_

_Nichi?_

_'Ayre…nne..'_ The static voice went faint.

_Nichi?! Oh no, I can't hear him any longer. Is that really him?_

"Ghh!" I grunted, my flower-eye started to pain more and my heart started to beat faster. I went further back from the audience so they won't hear me in pain.

I sat in the corner as I watched the system fully activated. The electrics from the pillar went to the Philosopher Stone as a result the stone shone brighter than it is. The stone emits more shiny electric to the spheres, making the light brighter enough to make us cannot see what was happening.

The audience panicked.

"Don't worry. This is just for a while." My grandfather's voice calmed the audience. I panted heavily because my pain just aches more and more.

Few moments later, the light went a little dim, enough to make us to see once more. We saw four humanoid bodies in the spheres one each. The electric makes their organs to start working. The audience cheered seeing the miracle happening right before their eyes.

Then, the electrics stopped and disappeared. The scientist in charge nodded to the grandfather. My grandfather stands up once more and spoke to the audience.

"The ceremony has completed! Behold! The homunculus we have created with the use of the Philosopher Stone!" The scientist went to get clothing. Then, they went to the spheres and opened the door, letting the homunculus to come out and give them to wear clothing. "These homunculus are the same age as my grandsons. They have the capability to grow as well." The audience cheered more loudly. There were two females and two males.

My grandfather called my brothers to him. They whispered something we all couldn't hear.

"My grandsons and I have agreed to have their team one female and one male each." He said to us. My pain was slowing fade away.

Lulu went to a girl who has black hair and yellow eyes and a boy who has violet hair and blue eyes. Lucy went to a girl who has pink hair and grey eyes and a boy who has red hair and green eyes.

"The two homunculus my grandsons choses will be his aid in helping him to be my true successor." The audience clapped their hand for them. I stand up, clapping my hands as well in a weak state. I tried to regain my footing and my composure back. My pain was fading away slowly.

It seems that Lulu called the girl, Vivian and the boy, Dante while Lucy called the girl, Serena and Alfredo. My grandfather make another announcement that it is decided that no one can change their team. The audience gives them more cheer.

'_Ayrenne.. help me…'_

_Nichi?_ I heard the voice once more.

_'Now is your time. Grab me. Don't worry. I'll try to make this into your favor. Nothing bad will happen.'_

The voice sounded more clearer. _Nichi, is this you?_

_"Yes, hurry. I'm currently using my powers here."_

_Okay, wait._ I went back few steps. _Nichi, you sure nothing will happen?_

_'I told you everything will be in your favor. Meaning it will go your way. Now, do it.'_

_Okay~._ I put back my sunglasses and started to dash through the audience. And jump as high as I can. To my surprise, I jumped high more than I have expected. Then I landed on the stage, receiving gasps and shocked face. My family was looking at me, shocked. The homunculus was too blur to understand anything and the scientists couldn't move out of shock. Everyone of them is shocked actually. Maybe because I'm interfering it right now? Hehe.

Then I realized. _Shit. Nichi._

_'What?'_

_I don't have a weapon to break you out of there._

_'No problem'_

Suddenly, my rapier appeared in my hand. _The heck?_

_'Just hurry._ ' No one can tell who I am and what is my expression now because of my clothing. If they can see me, I would look dumb-founded and if they recognized me, I would be dead.

I use my weapon to smash the pillar. The people including my family was trying to stop me but there's the same shield from when I was five surrounded me, not letting anyone to come close to me.

After few hits, the pillar crumbled and my grandfather shouted at me, he still doesn't know who I am. I grab the red stone and sheathe my weapon. I smiled at them and then I run away.

I looked back at my brothers for the last time since I'm gonna run far far away. T_his is going to be a goodbye, Lulu, Lucy._ My brothers just look at me as I run away with a invisible shield helping me.

"Catch him!" _And they think I'm a boy. Do I have no body of a fragile girl? Seriously? Goddammit._ I run to my room. I know you guys may think I'm an idiot for running to my room instead of the exit. That's because I need to take something first.

After few minutes (I ran with a fast speed with a determination to not get caught. My pain is already disappeared so no worries), I reached my room. The guards who were chasing me got lost in the hallway because I asked Nichi to do some illusions to make the guards lost. It's really convienient in a away. I entered my room and open my closet in hurry. I took out my red scarf with my wallet (money and the scarf is important in my life) and went back out from my room. They were going to find out I'm missing and suspects me later so I'll just be open. I put away my sunglasses and wore my scarf instead.

My room is at the end of the hallway so it's the closest to the window.

'_Ayrenne, do you trust me?'_

I looked down to the stone I was holding before. "Yea, why?"

_'Do exactly what I'm telling you to do. Jump over the window.'_

"Huh?! Are you crazy?! It's seventh floor and we're on the top of a hill! Above a forest!"

My trainer run to me and seeing me holding the red stone, his face turned red. " You ungrateful little-" It was my trainer instead of the guards who chased after me. _Well, what a bad luck. I guess I don't have a choice._

When my trainer came nearer to me, I smiled to him. "Bye-bi~~!" Then, I do suicide by jumping through the window. My trainer was shocked and tried to stop me but he was too late. I already fall.

.

.

.

Just kidding but I'm not that crazy to die in my second life. I am panicking though.

"What should I do?! Am I going to die?!"

_'Calm down-'_

"Easy for you to say!"

_'Use your wings.'_

"Huh?!"

_'Use your wings. Open your wings and fly.'_

"But I don't have wings!"

'_You have because you're already dead so basically you're an fallen angel.'_

_EHH~!_ I tried to calm down and seeing I'm only ten meters from the ground. I gulped. I tried to focused on my back. I felt pain suddenly on my back.

'Fine. I'm helping since you're in desperate need.'

_He's helping? Ow.. Ow…!_ Then a pair of black wing burst out from my back as I feel a tremendous pain. I tried to do few flaps and landed safely on the ground.

"OW OW OW! THE PAIN." I cried.

_'I helped but it wasn't too much. Sorry._'

"Never mind. I'm fine." Sniffle. I stand up. My back was hurting a lot. I looked up to the window where I jumped, my trainer was not there. _Maybe he's scared that I have died? NAH, he's too cruel to be like that_.

'_We need to find a place to hide, just in case if that guy called a search party.'_

"Okay."

I withdraw my wings like how Nichi instructed. Then I walked away in pain. I walked around the forest with blood on my clothes.

"Dang, that process of my wings go out is going to make me die of blood loss."

_' I think there's a cave nearby, maybe we could rest there.'_

"You think?" I asked with a disbelief face.

_'Fine, I scanned the area and I know there's one nearby.'_

I sighed and followed his instruction to find the cave. I walked because my back is hurting so I don't want to feel any more pain than it is.

When we find it, I shrieked in happiness.

"Awessooome~!" I went inside the cave and sit down.

"Ow!" I hissed in pain. "Aww man, the pain is soo annoying."

_'You mean it's hurting you.'_

"Yes. It's hurting me."

_'Hmm….'_ Suddenly, Nichi(I'm calling Nichi because calling it a red stone would be offensive, I guess?) glowed and my pain fades away.

"What the?"

'_As long as you have me, you don't have to worry about anything since you saved me.'_

"Thank you. That really helps." I smiled. I looked at the forest outside the cave. I touch Nichi gently.

_'So how have you been?'_

"Bored... But i guess it's a good life... until the past years where that INCIDENT had to happen. You?"

_'Time goes fast when you're immortal.'_

"Immortal, huh?..I want to ask million questions right now."

'_Then, hit it.'_

I laughed. " Fine. First question. If I'm going to use my wings again, will it hurt like just now?"

_'Nope. Only at the first time. And here I thought you will ask about your body.'_

"True. But when you say that, I can't help it but to think the way you say it like a pervert." Then I laughed. "So what's wrong with my body?"

_'It's the closest body I had to choose. A body that exists in the family. The nearer you're related, the easier you would save me.'_

"Huh. So what with the tattoo and the eye? My brothers only have the tattoo."

_'The tattoo sorta like a temporary guardians that save you three in a pinch. Your brothers have it too for protection and as you three are triplets. Ouroboros are my humble friends. While your flower eye shows that you are connected to me and some of my powers which will turn completely your after a few hours.'_

"Oh~~ Awesome,I starting to get it.. It's like you have so much power… Oh! I heard a voice three years ago.. was that you too? Did you help me in… the killing ..?"

'_Yes. Because I sense danger and I wouldn't want you to get hurt so I helped you but I'm sorry about your family loss.'_

"How did-"

_'Like I told you. We're actually connected only that these past years our connection has been severed. I get to know about it through some of your memories but I couldn't get it all.'_

"Oh. Just now, during the homunculus ceremony, I was hurting so much. Why? Is it because we're connected?"

_'The ceremony. Truth to be told, creating homunculus isn't easy. It require a lot of mana. I was hurting because I wasn't prepared for it. So yes, you did too. I'm sorry for the pain I caused.'_

"Nah, I'm glad you're okay. Do you know about these humanoid things? They're all black mist or flames-ly like. After the incident, I keep seeing them and no one could see them."

_'Those are….. regrets.'_

"Regrets?"

'_Yes, regrets. This world is your' favorite world, Katekyo Hitamn Reborn and this world is all about determination, flames and others, right? I don't really know much about this world. That black flame actually not a mist, humanoid is a regret of those who has died in this world. You can think of them as a ghost. Since you're connected to me, your sight has changed as well. You can see like what I'm seeing but not entirely. Get it?_

" Somehow yeah, a little. I don't think I want to ask anymore. I'm tired. I want to sleep." I yawned. I remembered something. "Nichi?"

_'Yes?'_

"Do you have anything to tell me?"

'_….No….'_

"..I see, Thank you for all those explanation.." I yawned and then I drift off to sleep.

**Okay. That's the chapter for today.I may forgot somethings Hm..~ well, I hope you enjoyed it. R&R would be appreciated. I seriously don't mind a critique and i'm not a masochist,mind you. (~3~) Ask some questions too if you don't understand my story, i'll gladly tell you in the next chapter. LEAVE A REVIEW~ ~ BYE BI~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiya~ So this is the 11th chapter. I feel so tired today. I really hate school. In a way. I don't hate my friends. Anyway, this chapter may look messy but i hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KHR~!**

**P.S: Thank for the support and the reviews *wink..wink***

Chapter 11: The Regrets.

I woke up and yawned.

"HA~~" I stretched my body like a cat. Than I doze off and processing my mind about what happened yesterday. I looked around and see all rocks. I'm in a cave. The birds are chirping outside the caves on the tress._ A perfect sunny day~_ Then, I thought for a while.

Silence.

"Nichi?"

_'Yes?'_

"Yesterday wasn't a dream, was it?"

_'No, it wasn't. It's the reality."_

"Eh~.."

Silence.

"OH SHIT! NOW WHAT THE HELL AM I GONNA DO~!" I cried out loud, panicking.

_'Calm down, Ayrenne. Don't panic. And more importantly don't swear. You're still a child.'_

"Yeah, but technically I have a – wait eighteen plus eight is twenty-six. So I have a twenty-six years old mind in my head. THEREFORE, I AM NOT A KID." I hmphed. Tsundere style.

Nichi sighed. '_Yes, you're right but if someone sees you now, won't they think you're weird?'_

"I'm already weird to begin with." I look down and hugged my knees to my chest, putting my head between my knees and my chest.

'Sorry.' Nichi stayed quiet after that.

I realized that the ground is a little soft._ Rocks are never soft. So how did-._ When I put my head up a little, I saw flowers surrounded me. Red flowers, the ones like my eye. _EHHH~!_

"N-NICHI.. THE HELL IS THIS?!"

_'Oh. It seems the power has been completely transferred to you."_ He calmly explained. I didn't realize this when I was panicking earlier.

"W-what do you mean?" I was a bit freaked out by this.

'_I did tell you before you went to sleep that you'll have some of my power after few hours because you're connected to me. So this is what happen when the transfer completed.'_

"So…. This phenomena is because of me?"

'_Yes. I personally think this is a beauty. This flowers represent you.'_

I grinned. "Well, thanks. I AM a beauty." I laughed. " So, are these flowers poisoning? Just checking."

'_Of course not.'_

"Cool then. So what powers do I get?"

_'I think you'll find that out someday.'_

"Man, you're mysterious." Nichi just laughed. Maybe everyone else find the voice came from a stone weird but – oh that reminds me.

"Nichi, does anyone else couldn't hear your voice?" I asked.

_'No, only you.'_

"That's a shame. Your voice is so.. so.. charming? Yeah, charming."

_'Thank you.'_

"But why no one can hear you?"

'_That's because you have made a contract with me when you died. The contract of rebirth. "_

"Oh~~ okay… . Now, I get the meaning of the mysteries that I was curious about. So now, what we're gonna do?"

_'I just scanned the area again just now and I think we're in deep trouble.'_

"W-why?" I kinda scared when he said that. I trust him because I don't know.. I have the feeling?

'_ The alchemist family is in the area. They're searching for you. I think your grandfather doesn't believe your trainer saying you're dead after jumping. Now that you have me, his thinking has changed. What a smart man, but it's a shame that he's an evil man.'_

"Stop praising, help me find a way to escape from this forest." Then I went into thinking mood.

"Nichi?"

'_Hmm?'_

"Is it possible for you to change my appearance?"

'_Yes.'_

"Then, can you please help me?"

Few minutes later.

"The head asked us to search this whole forest for a GIRL?"

"No can do. Orders are orders."

"Thomas said that girl jumped off from the building right? The girl must be dead by now. The head doesn't believe him after the girl got the most precious stone." The people sighed all together.

A group of guys in suit are looking around the forest, searching the girl.

"There's a rumor that if you find the girl, you'll get promoted and received a lot amount of gold."

"Seriously?!"

"Find HER!"

"YEAH!"

The group of the man in the suit fired up and searches with fire in their eyes.

Two boys came out from their hiding. Lucian and Lucius.

"No one really cares who's the one who say it huh? This security sucks. We need to change that."

"I agree. But is it okay to left our.. partners behind?" Lucian was referring to their homunculus.

"The scientists wanna have a check so let them be. They can't move much in that condition."

"Is it really Anna stole the stone?"

"You know that was her."

"But its weird you know? We couldn't move at that time and Anna can't possibly do that shield." Lucian is in disbelief.

"The trainer said he saw Anna hold the stone."

"We can't just believe him!"

"Her room was empty."

"She could just go to the bathroom!"

"They searched for her in the building and there was no trace of her. Are we done with this debate?"

Lucian went quiet. Lucius just sighed.

"Grandpa said if she has the Philosopher Stone, she couldn't die that easily. That stone has many powers that we don't know how many it has and hell anyone who has it can be powerful."

"I'm worried about Anna." The younger brother said. The older one just looked ahead.

"C'mon, let's go back. Grandpa and the others are waiting for us."

Meanwhile..

"Is she here?!"

"No."

"GIRL! COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!"

"Aie~!" A girl fell out from her hiding spot. The people in the area looked to the direction where the girl fell out.

What they saw was a black short haired girl with red eyes. She wore black jacket and black baggy pants.

"Who are you?" One of the guy asked.

"I-I'm just a girl… I got separated from my family.. We were having picnic." Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. The girl stand in front of the man in suits, not letting them see her back for some reason.

"She looked like the girl…" One of them holds up a picture to compare her with the girl in the picture. "But the girl is an albino.. So she can't be it.."

The others agreed with the guy.

"Kid, the town is that way." One of them showed the direction to the town for the girl. " You go straight and follow the main road. You should able to find the main road easily."

The girl giggled thank you. The people nodded and they went away disappointed.

After they went away, the girl grinned.

Lucianna's P.O.V

I laughed. " They're such idiots. Hahaha~! My acting is soo good too~~ Luckily, they didn't see my ripped clothes. The wings done enough damage." I sighed

Nichi sighed. '_ I have to agree with that. They didn't check your clothes or you would be busted. Your clothes should have been the same like before because I didn't change it.'_

"That why I said they're idiots. Man, our disguise is flawless~ " I grinned. " You think you can keep up this illusion for a long time?" I asked Nichi.

'_I could but I'm not going to do that.'_

"Ehh~ Why?"

'_Because you have the ability to do so. You can do strong illusions now. Afterall, you received some of my powers so it should be easy for you to do it.'_

"Eh~"

_'I'll undo my illusions. Try to make your own illusion. Change your appearance.'_

"I'll try." Then, I appearance changed back to my original. I relaxed my self like Nichi said and imagine what I want to be. I closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes, I became Ciel from Kuroshitsuji. I laughed. I imagine a mirror and a mirror appeared in front of me. I took it and see my self.

"AWESSOME~~" I touched my cheeks.

_'Uh.. what did you do, Ayrenne?'_

"Huh? Oh, I imagine myself to be this character from an anime and it happen~" I spinned around. " I look so cool~"

Nichi sighed. 'Please be serious. It's getting dark by the day goes.'

I pouted. "Fine~." I closed my eyes again. When, I opened I became the girl that Nichi make for me.

"There~! Is it okay?" I take the mirror and see myself again. _It's seemed to be okay~_

_'You look nice.'_

"Yeah~ Now, no one will be freaked out by my eye since my eye is no more a flower." I grinned. " _My hair is black like Lulu. Cool~"_

_'Yes, but remember that you can't erase your real self.'_

The mirror went fade away and disappeared. " I know.." I said with a disappointed voice.

"Let's go~" I went straight down the hill and found the main road. I followed the main road to the town. Along the way, I chatted with Nichi.

"Nichi?"

_'Yes?'_

"You don't have to call me Ayrenne. You can call me Anna, my name in this life."

_'But I preferred to call you the other.'_

"Why?" I was curious.

_'I like that name better. But don't get me wrong. Lucianna is a pretty name.'_

"Thank you. I'm glad someone appreciate my previous name." I grinned.

In the town.

My eyes are shining, glittering or even shimmering. I felt excitement. "OH MY GOD~ this town is so nostalgic~!" I shouted out loud making other people look at me. "Opps, sorry~!"

'_Why are you so excited? I don't understand.'_

"Ah. I guess you don't know. After the incident, I was locked in the lab. I never went out from the place. I was alone." I said with a sad voice.

_"I'm sorry."_

"It's fine really." I looked at the town. I stand against a wall beside a stall. People are setting their shops on the road.

'_They're preparing a bazaar.'_ Nichi told me.

"Eh~" I smiled. The day was getting darker. The road was lightened up by the streetlights.

'_Ayrenne.'_

"Hm?"

'_Maybe we shouldn't just rely on the illusion.'_

"What do you mean?" I said in whispers. Nichi gets it apparently. I just want to try and be normal. For now.

'_ I don't feel easy about it. You might get busted when you unintentionally undo the illusion or your grandfather find you using their technologies. Something like that.'_

"So you're saying to make myself like another person by not using illusion."

'_Yes, it's just a mere precaution.'_

"Okay then, I could get a hair cut. My hair was getting longer. Maybe, I should color my hair as well." Then I realized. "But if I went back to myself then get a hair cut or buy new clothes, I still can't hide my eye." I touch my left eye.

'_It was my fault that your eye appeared that way so I will take responsibility of this.' _Then, Nichi glowed and a small red bead with a black feather came out from Nichi. It came out as a hairband. I tried to hide it so no one can see it.

"Nichi~! Next time, tell me before you do something like this~!" I said. "Is this a hairband?"

'_I'm sorry about that. Yes, that is a bead with power to conceal your eye without you doing anything. You just have to wear it. Like tie it on your hair.'_

"Hmm… then, let's have a try." I went to a alleyway and undo my illusion. My long hair white hair, my eye came out poof! I tie my bangs up using the hairband bead. I look at the water puddle at the alleyway. I saw my reflection. My flower eye was no longer a flower it changed into a real eye. Its color matches with my another eye.

'_Why your bangs and not your long hair?'_

"I'm going to cut my hair sooner or later and I want to keep my long bangs. I like my bangs." My bangs are sideways before but I think it's time to change my style. I'm a runaway, after all.

Then I peek out from the alleyway. I'm a bit alert. I don't want to get caught by the alchemists. Then I saw a scissors at a nearby stall. The owner was busy handling his customers. I sneaked near and took the scissors hurriedly. Then, I went back to the alleyway.

"Phew~ That was easy."

'_Ayrenne, doesn't this called stealing?'_

"I'll give it back to him later. I'm just gonna cut my hair with it." I sit down and make a mirror out of illusion.

_SNIP..SNAP..SNIP…SNAP.._

It took few minutes. I cut my hair into shoulder length. It's not symmetry but it's okay. At least IT IS to me.

I went back out on the man road, feeling confident. _My eye is okay, my hair is okay just need coloring, and my tattoo has been concealed by my red scarf._ Then I went to the stall where I borrowed the scissors.

"Mister~! Your scissors just dropped." The owner looked and me.

"Oh, thank you~"

"Your welcome." I smiled and went away.

"Now, I just need to color my hair. I hope my money is enough."

'_If its not, I can give you gold to pay for it.'_

"Let's just hope it's enough. Gold seems to suspicious." I sweatdropped. I saw a salon and went inside.

"Welcome~ How can we help you, young lady?" a woman greeted me. The salon was busy with people. A lot of people having haircuts and the floor were literally filled with hair.

"Hair color~!" I said, grinning.

"Okay, please wait for a while." _Seriously? Don't you suspect a child coloring her own hair? These day generations are…. _I sighed.

Few minutes of waiting.

"Young lady, please come and sit here." The same woman said, pointing to a chair in front of her.

I went to sit on the chair and she started to touch my hair.

"What color?"

I thought for a while.

"Hmmmm~"

"Hmmm~? Hmmm~"

The woman sweatdropped. "Young lady?"

"Nah, on the second thought, I don't want a hair color." I get up and went out through the door, leaving the woman confuse.

I then, roam the streets, whistling. Nichi was also confused by me.

'_I thought you were going to color your hair?'_

"I changed my mind. I don't want to hide my hair color. This shows I'm an albino and I don't want to hide that fact. I want people to accept me just the way I am. Besides if I see anyone from Alkaev family, I could use illusion to change my hair color." Then I smiled.

I checked out the shops at the bazaar. If you're asking where did I put Nichi as he is in a red stone form, I put him in my pocket. I still can hear him though.

This reminds me. I need to buy new clothes. My jacket still in bloodied state caused by my wings. I looked around nearby shop for clothes. Weird is no one really cares about my clothes state, maybe they thought I was playing with red paint? _They judge me with my age, aren't them?! How rude._

When I was walking around the area, I walked into a alleyway. I thought it was a shortcut as I read the sign saying Betty's Cloths Shop in front of the alley way. When I was walking through the alleyway, I noticed a black flame which Nichi said it was flame of regret, changed into humanoid state in front of me.

_'Oh yeah, Ayrenne?'_

"What?" I just stared at the humanoid as it was looking toward my direction. The humanoids sometimes were just staring at me which creeps me out but this humanoid made me feel uneasy.

_'Those regrets are hungry for power that I made. So you should run.'_

"What do you mea-" The humanoid suddenly was in front of me. I widen my eyes. Because I was a little kid and that humanoid was taller than me, I had to look up and the face of the humanoid was filled with greed and it was grinning.

"What the…." It attacks me with his claws. Out of reflex, I jumped back.

"EH? EH? EH? How did it has claws?!" I got confused. Then it continues to attack me over and over again. And of course, I kept dodging. Those trainings wasn't for nothing now.

_'I told you that they are the regrets of those who had died. So if they get both me and you, you're dead and I'm… well.. eaten I guess? They can revived back to life after they eat me. I am the elixir of life.'_

"You should tell me this sooner!" I cried. I was jumped back and the humanoid stopped attacking me.

"Eh?" Suddenly, I realized that I'm not at the alleyway anymore. I was in a dimension where there's only checkered tiles and birthday party kinda place. _What?_ More black mists popped out and changed into humanoids. _WHAT?_

'_Oh. I think we fell into their trap. I guess it can't be helped. We need to finish this thing. They were bad to begin with.'_

"HUH? I'M SO CONFUSED!" The humanoids gathered together and transform into a giant black humanoid. It should be 50 meters tall, that humanoid.

"I THOUGHT I WAS BEING TRANFERRED INTO KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!-"

'_Yes, you did.'_

"THEN, WHY DO I FEEL I'M IN ATTACK ON TITANS, PUELLA MAGI MADOKA MAGICA AND FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST?"

'_Coincidence.'_

"I really don't understand any of this at all… I just need to defeat this big guy right?"

'_Yes.'_

I sighed. I summon my dragon rapier. "If this were Puella Magi Madoka Magica-" I summon my black wings as well and fly as high and as near to the humanoid's face. "I WOULD BE HOMURA AKEMI!" I hit his head with my rapier as HARD as I can. The giant took a step back and roared. I landed on a pillar I made using my illusion. "Because she's cool and a beauty on the top of that. I'm a beauty too~" I smiled. Then I had a thought and grinned. "How about a fight with your own size, huh?"

Then I tried to imagine a giant dragon. My left eye glowed and tadaa~ A Giant Ryuu appeared. Giant Ryuu used Flamethrower. It was effective! Pokemon reference. Why a Giant Ryuu? I couldn't really imagine a real majestic dragon now, only the Japanese dragon but I'll get improving on my imagination. The Giant Ryuu looks like Haku's dragon form in Spirited Away.

"So~ why is my imagination/ illusion is effective?"

'_It is a strong illusion and the Regrets are spiritual. They can't be taken down by anyone else other than our power or your attacks._

I nodded. "I see.. I see.." I focused back to the fight. "Giant Ryuu, use HydroPump!" He does exactly what I command. The giant humanoid fell down on his back as disappear into thin air after his last roar. I laughed out with pride and hugged my dragon.

"Thank you~" The dragon gave a roar and disappear as well. That awesome dragon. I smiled. The dimension disperses and we returned to the alleyway.

"Yay~! We've returned~!"

'_That one was weaker than the others. The dimension easily disconnect from this world too.'_

"Oh really?"

_'Yes.'_

"Hmm~ Tell me about these Regrets."

_'Regrets as you know are the leftover feeling of regret from humans that have died. If they have me, they can revive back to life. So, from now on, they'll hunt us seriously because you're connected to me. Having you could grant them strong powers. The dimensions they created are from their memories. The more their memories attached to this world, the harder the dimension to disconnect and the harder for you to beat them. They can mix up and become a giant one, increasing their strength and defense. That one was easy one since you defeated it nicely.-'_

"I really don't want to meet the other giants." I complained.

_' -Usually in that form, they're hard to defeat, their original size are easy to defeat. Their existence disrupts this world's balance and that's why we have to defeat every single one of them we come across.'_

I went shock. Then, I tried to calm myself. "Do we have to? I know they're disrupting the world's balance and all-"

_'Just like in the anime, disrupting parallel worlds like Byakuran did could easily destroy a world. If those humanoids are getting larger population, this world could destroyed too. And remember this world is the world that Tsunayoshi not dead and this world is not yet being destroyed by Byakuran. This world has a better future. You don't have to hunt them, you just defeat them once they come to you.'_

I sighed. "Okay then. If i defeat them would the world's balance be okay?"

_'Yes, which reminds me, don't interfere with the story plot much. Our existence here has shaken the world balance a bit. It's best if we not destroying the plot. I know you like this world but at least you could watch far more nearer.' I went depressed hearing that._

Nichi realized my sad mood and continue. _'But it doesn't mean that you could not meet or interact with the characters. You can but I prefer not during the plot. If that's possible.'_

"I CAN DO THAT~! Thank you, Nichi~!" I was so excited that I took out Nichi out of my pocket and hugged it like a teddy bear.

Nichi laughed. _'It's fine. You helped me plenty. I should do the same, right?'_

"Okay~" I put him away into my pocket. "Oh, I hope this doesn't trouble you.. Can you see like this?"

_'Not actually.'_ I took him out from my pocket.

"Then I shouldn't put you inside my pocket. It's better to see this world with your own eyes." I smiled. Nichi just kept quiet. I remember that I have to buy clothes so I went further to the alleyway. "But you should tell me earlier." I hold him in my hands and just kept walking.

_'I didn't because it would trouble you and I can see little bit from your eye. Just glimpses though.'_

"Eh~ cool~ It wouldn't trouble me since you're a friend. A precious one at that." I saw a shop at the end of the alleyway. The first thing that came into my mind was _Are you serious? XXXHOLIX? Why?_ The shop were exactly like the Yuuko's wish-granting shop. The difference is that this shop is filled with kira-kira instead of the mysterious aura.

I sweatdropped and entered the shop. A middle age woman which I bet is Betty came up to me. She was tall. She had blond curly hair, green eyes and freckles.

"Hi~~~!" That's a long hi. "Welcome,welcome~! I'm Betty, the owner of this shop."

"Uh, yeah, hi. I'm.. Lucianna. I'm just looking for new clothes."

"Oh~ Please come this way." I followed her. She went further from the entrance. She stops for a while and look at me from head to toe. Then, she smiled and walked away. I followed her again from behind.

"You must been into a fight."

"Huh?"

"Those clothes. They're ripped a bit and the jacket has a lot of blood. Are you okay?" She asked with a concerned face. _That's a first. No one talks to me after I runaway._

"It was a cat fight. I'm good. Thanks for asking." I blushed a bit. She smiled. I can't handle people with nice aura. I'm a monster after all.

"Here we are." She showed me into a room filled with clothes of my size. "You can choose your clothes. Take your time." She smiled. I went to choose the clothes.

Ten minutes later.

I'm still choosing. Betty is still smiling towards me. It's a bit awkward I admit. I looked at her and she's smiling at me. I smiled awkwardly at her. Then I went back on choosing.

I decided to try on a simple red dress that price seemed to be within my budget. After I tried it on, it fits so I decided to buy it. The dress was until my knee length. It had black laces on the waist and it has long-sleeved.

'Why not other pretty dresses?' I heard Nichi asked. Nichi was still in my palm. I never let go of it.

" I can afford this price. The others.. are a bit expensive."

'_I could produce gold-'_

"Thanks but no thanks. I like this simple red." _Hearing him produce gold is like giving birth. I don't want to think dirty. I threw away my dirty thoughts._

"That's a pretty stone~!" Suddenly, Betty popped up behind me.

"Uwah!" I was startled. I look down at Nichi and back to her. "Yeah, it is pretty.." _Did I talk that loudly?_

She smiled. "It's a nice stone. If you want, I can make it into a necklace or any other accessories~!"

I was fidgeting. "Ummm…"

_'Accept her offer. This way you don't have to always hold me. Others can think me as an accessory. I'm sure the changing process won't hurt me.'_

I thought for a while then I nodded. Betty's eyes were shimmering. "Okay then~ C'mon, let's go to the cashier for that dress first."

"Oh, okay."

So we went to the cashier and I paid for the dress. She smiled.

"Thank you for your purchase~! Now, the stone. It should just take a while to change the stone into an accessory. Look around until I finish this. Feel free to eat the muffins there." She point to the muffins on the cashier table. Then, she went away.

I was in the room, all alone with the cashier box, the muffins and a bunch of hats. I went to look around to see the hats. All of them have quite fashion. There's one fedora that I was interested. It was checkered black-dark red style, decorated with a golden black rose and a reddish white long fur at side of the fedora. My eyes were shining looking at the fedora.

"It's soo cool~" I was admiring the view of that fedora. I giggled after remembered that Reborn too, wear a fedora.

_Ching~_

The front door bell chimes dictating that someone just entered the shop. Betty who was in another room shouted 'welcome and please wait for a while~'. I peek out from the room and see who just came in. Guess who did I see? It was Superbi Squalo.

**R&R~! Ask question if ya want, leave a review, leave a chocolate for today is Valentine Day~!. HAHA.. i'm just kidding. But i do love chocolates though. I hope you like the story. Ciao~! ~**


End file.
